


Doe Eyes And Deals

by ResidentDumbass



Series: Doe Eyes And Deals [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Dark Past, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Demon Deals, Demon Midoriya Izuku, Demon Summoning, Female Midoriya Izuku, Fire Powers, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Human Sacrifice, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language of Flowers, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Midoriya Hisashi, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Portals, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Supportive Midoriya Hisashi, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Temporary Character Death, Tentacles, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, but like rlly later on, dis really dark later on yall's, how tf do tags work, this is fucktangular, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentDumbass/pseuds/ResidentDumbass
Summary: They should have known who she was, despite her "plain" apperance.Not everyone is quirkless but has unknown demonic powers these days.---aka Izumi is basically Alastor. But still wants to be a hero.How tf do I write
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Dabi & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Izuku(but briefly), Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Doe Eyes And Deals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962268
Comments: 134
Kudos: 656





	1. Introduced To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like this and leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you find something wrong,please tell me in the comments!

_She was running. That was all she knew in that moment._

_Izumi didn’t know why this was happening. She supposes this was her own fault,willing to trust strangers. But then again,she was 5,what did she know?_

_She kept running in the forest,between the trees and bushes,trying to be quick and quiet. Keyword trying._

_She should have expected it;she was short,small and didn’t have a quirk,almost like a lamb. While they were tall,agile and experienced. Like wolves._

_She fell. She felt pressure on her limbs,something against her temple,between her eyes,something long and cold and d̶̡̰̰̳̞͒̊̂͝ ̷͙̬̼̯̹̱͗̏a̴̛̲̥̋̐͑̒̽̉̃͋͘̚̚ ̴͙̭̜̭̠̈̃̈̅͋̎̐̈́͛͝n̴̛̯̠̳͈͓̫̦̤̙̫̱̈́̒̑ ̵̳̼̯̯͍̣͍̹̩͉̣̫̝̖̔̌͒̋̓͗͂̃̄͠ͅg̸̨̢̛̩̭̥͔̗̞͈̜̣̲͉̀̉́̓̄̈́̾̍͘͝͝ͅͅ ̶̙͍̔̇͋̀͌̀̉̈́ế̴̙̭͖̅̓͊̔́̈́̓͜ ̶̤͎̠̎͊̐̃͋͝͝r̴̨̩̖͓̬͖̠̙̞̞͗̆̓̃̈́͝ ̸̛̱͙̖̪͕̩͐̇͋̐̽̈́͘̚͝o̷̡̢̙̳͔͎̱̝̻͔̠̳͉͗̅̐̀͑̿̇̈́ ̴̛͓͎̳̻̲̣̩̤̱̭͚̩̿͑͆̇̋̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ȗ̸̙̰̙̓̈̊̒̉͗͑̈̕̕͝ ̵̯̪̳̊̄̈́͘͜s̷̼̣̗̞̜̙̹̖̭̩̖̈́̀̿̍͌͛͑͑͋̕ͅͅͅ that made a click and th ế̴̙̭͖̅̓͊̔́̈́̓͜ n-_

_She felt cold. There was nothing;no darkness,no light._

_"W̴̡̰̠̘̲͑̾̐̋͜h̷̯̜͔͒a̷̞̋̈t̶̳̎͛̄̅ ̵̡̲̒d̸͙͚̣̗̮̕ọ̶̣̣̦̟͎͛̄͑ ̸̪̙̑͊̿̓͋w̸̡̭̣͍̏̎͌ẹ̴̢̲̻̰̥͂̐́̉̆̕ ̴̔͑͗͠ͅḩ̷̻̣̹͇̔̔̈͒a̵̝͗̋̿̈́͘v̴̩̬̺̂͗̇̎͠͝e̴͖̝̣̹̻͝ ̵̨̡̛̭̗̿̓h̷͈͇̮̞͜ͅe̷͉̮͋̾̔̈r̶͎͊̒̋̃ͅe̵͙͙͍̋͂̚?̷̮̀̈́͆̈̕ ̵̡̛̬̳͓̤̎͌"_

──────────────

It was another hot day in Masutafu,but then again,it was the hottest summer yet. Nobody was wearing something other then tanktops and shorts.

Izumi was nobody. She would never go anywhere in such revealing clothes.

She was taking a stroll down an alley,her stripped maroon suit ends flapping behind her while her black heels clicked against the cold ground,kneelenght poofy maroon dress swayed side to side. She held her microphone/staff while she ajusted the bows on her calfs and top half of her suit. The mini deer skull on her bowtie that replaced he knot didn’t look bad in the morning and the antlers looked nice so she supposed that was a decent outfit for the day.

While she was walking she heard a ruckus,her half lidded eyes drifting to the noise. It was another villain attack,this time with...a giant shark...with dreadlocks. _Quirks these days are really something,aren’t they?_ she thought as she walked to the front of the crowd in a collected pace.

She watched as _Kamui Woods,was it?_ was taking down the huge villain. She brought her notebook out of nowhere and,like always, began writing everything down.

_Oh,looks like he is about to use a special attack-_

"CANYON CANNON!"

_Or that could happen._

Bored of the "show" Izumi went back to walking her way,hearing whispers and feeling eyes on her.

_"Is that her? No way!"_  
_"SHE is the Radio Demon? She's only, like, what, 13?"_  
_"I heard she terrified pro heros!"_

Despite the comments, she made her way down the alley to her home. Sure she could teleport, but where's the fun in that? Life is so boring without fun.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something. Something big and... green? With eyeballs. Huh.

"This is going to be so bothersome,really."


	2. Ladies And Gentlemen,The Star Of The Show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question,a suggestion, and an unofficial deal,oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter!
> 
> My hands hurt :'D

"This is going to be so bothersome,really."

“A medium-sized invisibility cloak? Perfect. Now hold still kid-" he didn’t get to finish that sentance as Izumi summoned a portal with a snap of her fingers.

"No thank you,i would rather not become a possesed corpse." She said with a little smug smile,her green eyes glowing slightly. Black tentacles exited the portal beneath the sludge villain.

"Wait,what the hell are you doing?! Let me go you bitch!" He screamed as the tentacles trapped him in a ball-like prison, preventing even a small crack of escape.

 **"Never fear,for I am here!"** Izumi's eyes went wide with recodnition of the voice behind her, but the still smile she had made her look like a deer caught in headlights. She turned around quickly yet calmly to see the person the voice belonged to.

"Well well well, if it isn’t All Might! Colour me suprised!" She said as her smile turned more innocent while her eyes softend, putting her hands behind her back and poofing her microphone staff away. " What brings you here,sir?"

 **"I was chasing that villain to capture him, but i guess you had everything under control..?"** He began,looking down to her and taking out the bottles he had to capture the villain.

"Izumi,sir." She said as she began pulling the tentacles back into the portal, seeing the sludge villain passed out. Weather it was from lack of air or pure fear, no one knew.

 **"Young Izumi. Are you injured anywhere?"** He asked, looking slightly concerned as he put the villain in the bottles he had.

"No,sir. I was walking in the alley when the villain approched me, but luckly I subdued him before he could do any harm to anyone else." By the time she finished talking, All Might already put the bottles full of the sludge in his pockets.

 **"Well,if that’s all i will be going then! And don’t worry, you won’t get in trouble for quirk use as it was only in self defence!"** He let out a boistorous laugh at the end. **"Goodbye!"** He said as he jumped high into the air.

_Well. That was interesting._

──────────────

As Izumi was walking along another path, she not only smelled smoke but saw a crowd gathering.

 _Great. What are those bafoons looking at now instead of helping?_ she thought as she made her way to the front of the crowd. She saw it was the slime villain _again,goddamnit,and he has a captive too._

She sighed as she made her way past the police tape as pro heroes shouted at her to get back. She just shot them a glare, still smiling to get her point across. The heroes all cowerd, remembering who she was.

She sighed again, and snapped her fingers to open another portal. _This better be worth it. If i see another villain i have to apprehend i will personally start hunting them for sport._

As she split the villain from the victim she saw it was her _dear old friend,_ **Bakugo.**

...

_Goddamnit._

And just then, All Might Texas Smashed the villain enough to cause rain to fall, which she prevented from wetting her by poofing her microphone staff into existance and turning it into an umbrella.

After almost getting scolded by the pros, which she avoided by just glaring at them, her everpresent smile straining with frustration. _Cowards, all of them really, cant even stand up for themselves._

After walking on a diffrent road to her home, barely avoiding Bakugo, she was stopped by All Might. Who promptly turned into a skeleton and spewed blood. 

"Well then. I guess my hypothesis was correct." All Might looked slightly shocked by her words,but a second later he asked her a question.

"Would you like to be my successor and inherit my quirk?" He asked, eyes determined. Then he explained everything. 

"As much as i see that you would love for me to be your successor,i will have to lightly decline, sir." She awnsered him, slightly chuckling inwardly at his shocked and disappointed expression. "I already have my powers, which are powerful enough as it it. I don’t think a quirk getting mixed in would be a good idea."

She stared at him for a few awkward moments for her own amusement, her half lidded eyes and small smirk meeting his own."But! I can help you look for a successor! Or, if you already have someone in mind, i could help train them!" She finished.

"Alright then. In return, i can help you prepare for U.A. Just show up on Daghoba Beach tomorow morning. Does that sound fair?" His eyes crinckled and his smile widend as he asked her. Her smirk turned into something else, not malicious, but defenetly not innocent.

"D̵o̷ ̶w̶e̶ ̵h̷a̴v̵e̶ ̴a̴ ̶d̵e̷a̶l̸,̵t̴h̷e̷n̵?̷" She said as she put her left hand towards him, green orbs somehow glowing in broad daylight, the world around them somehow going darker and green light glowing around them. All Might knew he should accept the deal, but he felt like he shouldn’t. For his own good or something else, he didn’t know.

Before he could awnser, she put her hand back and fixed her bowtie, as she moved the small deer skull on it moved up and down before it was put in the center. "I guess that sounds fair!" She put her hands behind her back,smile turning relaxed. All Might frowned slightly, he didn’t mean to come off as rude to her.

IzumI saw that he was unhappy and put her pointer fingers on the corners of his mouth, turning his frown upside down.

"Smile my dear, after all, you’re never fully dressed without one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Stay tuned for more~
> 
> Fun fact! Izumi talks in the Radio Demon voice only when shes using her powers too much or making a deal


	3. Call A Few Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s talks and Izumi cashes in a few favors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my soul exited my body when i was writing this
> 
> I hope you like it

They met up the next day on the beach-turned-dump, as All Might said. 

"If i'm going to help you, we need to know more about eachother. I can’t help you and not know who you are,after all." Said Izumi as she snapped her fingers, making small trash around them dissapear who-knows-where.

All Might was confused. Why do they need to know more about eachother? He guessed it made scence, not everyone can be trusted these days.

"Let’s start with you." She said as she made a blanket appear out of nowhere, laid it out on the sand and sat on her knees on it. "What is your real name, and what was your quirk before you had One For All?"

All Might was kind of suprised to say the least, even though he should have expected it. "Well, my real name is Toshinori Yagi. And before One For All i, uh, i was...quirkless." He said, feeling kind of awkward talking about his past quirk status. Just as he finished, she pulled two teacups and a tea cettle from behind her back, pouring both of them some tea. They both then took the teacups and drank the tea.

Izumi perked up at this. "Oh, i'm quirkless too! I guess we're not so diffrent after all." She said as she finished her cup, pouring herself another.

All Mi- _Yagi_ did a spit-take at her comment. How was she quirkless? He'd seen her use powers to save herself and the boy from the sludge villain!

"W-What? How are you quirkless? You can summon portals,get things out of nowhere!" He said as he put down his cup. _Oh dear. I knew i forgot something. Oh well,i guess we are doing this now._

"What i have is unexplained. I was diagnosed quirkless, i have the toe joint, and we took multiple doctor visits and DNA tests." She awnsered him as she summoned her microphone staff and dialed it to play some old music.

"Then how do you have your powers now if you’re quirkless?" Yagi asked, fearing the worst. She wasn’t involved with All For One, was she? She didn’t seem like it. He hoped she wasn’t.

Izumi looked at him with sad eyes for a moment as her smile turned sad before she averted her gaze down into her lap, her fists balling up in it. "Let’s just say that... i made a r̷̡͎̳͎̗̠̗̾ͅ ì̶͈͓̫͔̘̊̂̑͑s̴̡̹̤̝̔̌̽͋͝͝k̸̭̜͙͖͍̘͠-" her eyes turned into radio static as they eminated a green glow"-and i won." Her eyes turned to normal as she blinked. "I wish i didn’t do it, but then i wouldn’t be here now." She closed her eyes as her smile turned into something similar to nostalgia.

"Anyway!-" She started as she stood up, dragging her arms down her dress to clean it from sand" -I think that’s enough of that! Now, do you have any candidates for One For All? If you do, it would be lovely to meet them!" She finished as Yagi stood up.

"I do have a candidate that i could give One For All to right now, but I just needed to have more options. Would you like to meet him?"

"Of course!" Just as she said that, Yagi began to call his successor.

A few minutes later, a face appeared. In the sand. Literally. _Well,that sure is one way to make an impression._

"Hey!-" the blonde began as he slowly ascended from the ground, naked as the day he was born" -i'm Toogata Mirio!" His eyes suddenly got intense. "And who are you?" He asked as he began putting on some spare clothes Yagi had.

"She’s going to help you train One For All, along with me." Said Yagi as he buffed up. Mirio looked up at him with wide eyes. That’s why he talked like that over the phone. He looked back at Izumi who was looking at him with relaxed eyes and mischevious smile. "Are you still sure you want it to be me sir?" Said Mirio quietly, not breaking eye contact with Izumi. **"I'm sure, young Toogata. Now-"** he began as he pulled a hair from his head **" -eat this!"**

──────────────

Swallowing hair isn’t easy as some might think, thats for sure.

As they waited for the hair to digest they talked, and when it was time-

Mirio held his purple arm that was probobly shatterd. Not like it hurt much. It hurt worse.

Izumi looked at Mirio, deep in thought. Then, as if a lightbulb above her head lit up, she spoke. 

"Well this just won’t do!" She began as she slowly walked over to... an old fireplace place. How did that get there? How did someone ever throw that away?! "I suppose i could cash in a few favors!" She snapped her fingers and closed her eyes as a green fire lit up in the fireplace, only to be replaced by a small, black... creature? She lifted it up by the collar and looked at it with a fond smile as the little thing opened its eyes,which were blood red. The eyes moved up to look at Yagi and Mirio, and then the creature  
began shaking the soot and ashes off, which revealed a little girl with snow white hair and a barely there horn. She was wearing denim overalls with a rainbow stripped sweater and white converse shoes.

The little girl was giving a small smile as Izumi turned to the two blondes. "This lil' darlin' is Eri!" She said as she gently put the small girl on her feet.

"Hi! I'm Eri! It's nice to meet you!" She waved her tiny right hand at them as Izumi looked at her fondly. "It’s been a while scence i've made new friends!" She said, eyes wide and darting around as her pupils dialated. "Why are you all here? Why do you two look alike? I'm sorry, thats rude- oh boy this place is a wreck! It really needs touching up, which is weird because you were all here before me- oh my gosh this is awful!" She ranted as she looked and dared around like a meerkat on LSD. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope-" She darted around, picking up small objects- needles mostly"- _nope!_ " She exclaimed as she lifted up the last needles she could find.

A few meters away, a casino table appeared, in front of it a man with black hair and purple scars that looked badly stiched up wearing a dark jacket with a white shirt and black pants. The two blondes and greenette looked at him, the former with suprise and the latter with a smug grin.

"Hah!" He exclaimed as he slamed down his deck of cards."Read 'em and weep,boys!Full ho-" he began only to turn around with wide blue eyes and stumble backwards,his elbows hitting the table "ooouse? What the fuck is this?" He said as he looked around, his eyes landing on Izumi and widening as he pointed at her.

" _You!_ " He exclaimed as Izumi made her way towards him, her grin turning more smug by each step. "Ah, Dabi my good friend! Glad you could make it!" She said as she put her right hand on his shoulder.

He removed her arm from his shoulder as he spoke. "Don’t you 'Dabi' me,you son of a bitch, i was _about to win the whole damn pot!_ " He shouted as he gestured to the money on the table that was dissapearing by the second. Izumi grinned and her eyes crinckled. "Good to see you too!"

"What the hell do you want with me this time?" He asked as facepalmed, pulling his bottom eyelids slightly down. Izumi put her hand around his middle as she gestured to Yagi and Mirio. "My friend i am doing some charity work so i took it upon myself to volunteer your services! I hope that’s okay!" As she jabbed her finger against his chest he paused to look at her with a look that screamed 'seriously?' "Are you shittin' me?" She paused for a moment, making a 'hmmn' sound. "No, i don't think so!" She said as she took her arm from around him and walked a few steps in front of him before turning around, her grin turning mischevious. He obviously got angry, of course. "You thought it would be some kind of big fuckin' riot just to pull me out of nowhere?!" At his words she only appeared more smug. "You think i'm some kind of fuckin' clown?!" 

She blinked slowly, as if she was mocking him. Maybe she was, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

"... Maybe!" She said as her smile showed her teeth. "I ain’t doing no fucking charity job." He grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Well i thought you would be the perfect face to watch out for people! With your charming face and welcoming personality, this job was made for you!" She said as her face relaxed a bit, and pointed at the top of the walls where the stairs to the beach were.

"Don’t worry my friend!" She made her way to an old washing machine nearby. "I can make this more welcoming!" She turned to him and put her right hand up. "I̶f̸ ̵y̵o̴u̶ ̸w̸i̴s̸h̶.̴" She put her hand down and on the washing machine appeared a large beer can.

"What,you think you can buy me with a wink and some cheap beer?!" He walked closer to her as he spoke, by the time he stopped speaking he was only a step from her. "Well you can!" He exclaimed as he took the beer can and began to drink.

Throughout their banter Yagi and Mirio were just silently looking at them, their faces expressing confusion and humor. They looked at Izumi when the man left and she looked at them. Izumi smiled wide and Eri came up behind her, her little arms full of needles and old toys.

"Well i'm starved! Who wants some jambalaya? I know a great place!" She said as she began walking away, the others following her.

These next months are gonna be weird, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think im mentally braindead  
> That or i cant grammer anymore lmao
> 
> Stay tuned for more~
> 
> EDIT: heres what Izumi's dress/suit looks like, in case you wanted to see. The art is my me too(im sorry,pinterest is literally the only social media app i have lmao)


	4. Recollections and Preperations,The Show Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are remembered and preperations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this!

Izumi sighed as she undid her bowtie and put it on her small dresser. She just got back from hanging out with Yagi, Mirio, Eri and Dabi in the jambalaya place and she was exausted. _Dear, i haven’t been this exausted scence i started training my powers._

She undid the buttons on her maroon suit and put it on a clotheshanger in her closet, and then she snapped her fingers and her poofy maroon dress was replaced by a grey nightgown that went to her knees. She was too tired to undress.

She looked around her room, remembering that it was mostly bare scence... t̶h̷a̸t̴. She had no more hero posters, exept a few of an underground hero and a hero with future sight. Her bed covers and pillows were still black from her previous... round. She shudderd at the thought. _Best to not think about that._

She turned on the little nightlight in the corner of her room. She went to ber bed, laying down on her left side and sinking in it, feeling the softness lull her to sleep.

──────────────

_There was still nothing; no darkness, no light. It was as if dread swallowed her whole, she wasn’t breaț̵͆̌h̶̼̓ị̵̩̄n̶͕̈́ġ̶̹ ̸͙̟̑ẃ̶̼̞a̶͚͈̎̂s̶̯̗͘n̸̨͐ͅ’̷̈͒͜ț̵͚̏̈́ ̴̟̐͠l̸̝̉į̸͚͑v̶̻͉͗̍i̶̧̞͗͒n̴̙̍̋ğ̴̪ ̷͖͊ẅ̴̹͊͜a̴̟̒͊ṣ̶̛ṇ̷̰͗̄’̶̠̟͊̇ṭ̷͚̀̚ ̶͎̍͠e̶͚̯͌̒x̵̗̦̉i̵̖̳̒͘ş̴̓͘ ̴̫͉͂t̸̬́͝i̶̥̓ ̴̗̕n̴̩͓̅̚g̶͙̈͒͜-̸̞͉͛ ̴̨̜̅_

_"How about an arrangement?" The ç̴̢̧̛̮̦̬̪̻̺̩͓̭̈́̊̈́̃̈́͌͊̒͑̓̈́́̐͑̈̊̔̅̒͂͛ŗ̸̨̢̢̨̛̜̦̙̪̘̲̦̲̺͕͕̼͔̰͔̫̝̭͇̰̦̪͓͐̃̄͊͒̍̒͋͆̍͛̓͌̏͆̑̌́̈̀̏̿͗̒̈́̎̚̕͜͠͠e̶̡̡̢̢̱͈̺̗͎̻̮̱͍̝̭͍͍͉͔̲̩͈̥̙̯͇̟̫̪̲̼̭̦͈̦̲͇̩̞͐͜ȁ̷̢̛̺̫͚͇͕͚̱͎̲̬͙̞̳̆̾́͐̈́̽̅̒͊̀͗̽͊̅̊̓́̿̂̊̓̎̉͆̓̃̒̇̈͒̌̚̚̕͜͝t̶̛̗͉͕̪̙̘̖̼̘̟̙̮̣̱̠͓̦̣͈̪̤̜̪̳̠͚̾̀͋̈͗̐͂̑͊̈́̀̑̐̿̈̅͌̓̄̾̊̿̌̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅu̶̢̨̨̝̫͚͈̲̘̰̲̩̪̦̣̪̹͓͚͕̥͇͈̭͎͋͜ͅͅr̷̢̢͔̹͕̥̻̬̗͚̙̤͔͚̳̝̬͖̞͍͉̰̥̣̖̼͔̺̲̝̿̂̆̔̑̈́͗͛̃͜͠͝ę̵̨̨̛̛͍̳̙̪̲̮͉̬̘͚͍͖̗͍̪͎̺̗̰̬̫̻̖̯̮͔̘͎̦͔̪̘͎̠̊̔̏͑̈́͆̄̈͗̒̒̿̋̋̈́͑̍̍͛̀͗̑̅̓̇͌̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅf̵̨̧͍̥̭̬̯͉̘̣̘̮̩͎̤͚̹͇̫̬͇̿̾̂̊͊͑̓̑̓̿͒̓̉͠ả̶̤͕͒̀͛̄̉̓̎̅͋͋̀͘̚͠l̷͖̫̻͈͖̳͈̗̬̪̝͈̭̫̹̆̂̅̓̊̎̿̑̂̂̊̂̄̓̒́̉̇̃͐͠͝͠l̷̥͔̘͈̝̫͎̺̬͍̘͂̍̾̏̐̐̍͒̈́̈͌͑͌̂̐̅͆̽̊̓͛͋̇̿̈̓͐̓̃̓̒͑̀̚̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͠ȩ̷̙͕̳̺͚̟͓̮̼̭̤͕̘̭̤̠̬́͒̍͋̈́̇̈̈́̈͝ņ̸̖̳͉͈̹̥̠͚͚̱̙̼͚̖̪͓͔̟̮͓͖͈̺̗̤̹̬̪̿͐̉̇̐͂̄͘̕͘͝ͅą̵̜̙̳̟̯͈͇̳̮̦̼͎͓̱̦̭͔̜̻̪̺̲̘̩̭͓̘̦͇̤͓̓̓̎̊̈͛̀̄̆̄̊̑̓͒̂̀͘͘͜͝͝͝ņ̷̡̛̜̞̯͍̲̯͚̦̝̥͙̟̳̩̰͔̘̘͙̣͙̟͖͖̖̝̫̰̑̈̄̃̏̓͊̑͛̇̍͒̃̋̏̋͗̉͜͜͝͠g̷̢̡̢̫̞͙͍̠̦̘̼͖̅̓͆̈́͆́̆̽͗͆̑̆̂̒͊̇̽̉͑̓̍͝͝e̸̢̡̧̧̥̤̻͉̭̳͙̖̭͙̬̣͙̟̻̮͕͍̫͈͖͕̣̟͎͍̘̼̙̬͓̩̳̻͈̯̾̃̍̽͛̄̊̒͊̏̾̓̏͐̈́̈̽͋̀̈́̌̔̌̽̀͋͆͂̋̃̓̌̀͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͝ͅļ̷̡̨̟͎̝͔͕̱̲̞̺̰̻̯̩͓̗̥̫͓͙̳̦̖̮̗͖̻̎̾̇͂̽̂͛̃̊͆̈́̽̀͂̀͊͒̄̿̉̈̉͛̑͜͝͝͝ͅş̶̟̙̫̪̠̫̰̠͓͓̪̠̤̹̻̹̻̮̜͍̪̗̞̻̳̓̄͐̔̋̎͂̂̏͌̿̋̌̽̾̓͋̆͐̒͌̔́͘̕͜n̵̢̡̨̢̨̛͔̞̱̳̻̖͈̖̥͖̩̮̳̣̫̟͕͇͉̭̰̱̗̻͇͚̟̖̲̞̻͎̪̜̈̈́̊͗͑̆̈́̉̍͋̂̏̓̈́̈́̂̃͐̈́̌͐̌̋̏̆̊̇̚̚͝ͅą̶̢̨̨̢̛͈̼͙̦̫̜̩̺̙͚̲̰̗͚͍͚̘͈̗̬͉̟̭̥̙̘͖̼͑̒͑̒̒̊̌́͗͐́̈́̎̈̒̔͌̅̏̏̍̊͂̑̑͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝k̵̨̢̡̨̨̢̢̢͉͔̳͙͖͉̠̱̼͚̰̣̯̗̺̤͍̦̗̰̯̮̣̲͉̥͎̱͋͊͛̈̑̎̆̀͐̅̋̾͋̎͑̎̾͆͗͌͌̃̍̑̚͜͠͝͠͝ͅe̶͚͇̜͓̭͈̫͔̜̻͍͆̐̀̇͛͂̈́͛̔̂͂̇̆̓̒̇̓̉̐̔̌͘͝͝b̶̡͎̮͉̮̩̗̓͌̇͆̒͋̏̾̉̈́̇̅̏̓͗̅̔̆͋̈̇̋͗̿́̉̐̆̐̾͂̀̀͘̕͝͠͝͝ḙ̵̡̧̧̡͍̟͎̳̦̜̯̥̪̟̘̓̋̀͂̔t̸̢̡̧̡̖̦̘͕̜̬̞̣̭̹̹̱̣̣͎̰̝͕͇̜̫͓̞͂̌̂͑̋͋͛r̴̨̯͍̬͈̫̜̎͛̌̾͌̍̌̃̾̏̈́̚̕ͅą̴͕̠̩͔͔̰̣̙͚̋̇̔̂̏͂̿̄̒̃̽͌y̷̢̛̥̞͓͇͕̞̬̹̻̰̖̳̥̳͕̻̫̮̫̫̲̖̝̱͎͓̦̟͍̌̄̓̈͋̌̂̆̐͂̊̈́̋͗̅͛̓̌̾̑̾͂̕̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̷̡̨͔̣̹͕͔͔͉̤͕̭̻͇̺̝̮̘̝̘͇̻̥͎̺̎́̈́̎̐͗͆̓̋̏̒̋̈́́͑̐͑͂̊́̋̂̂̃̾̑̐̋̋̀́̆͠͝r̸̡̧̨̻̪͉̩̮̲̪̜͈̲̳̗̽̇̿͒̽̚͝ͅd̵͖̣̩̹͎̫̬̩̗̹̺̘̹̬͙͕̙̭̯̃͂̎̌͌̿͑̋͋̔̎̓̿͛̉̆̈́̓̓̉̃̀̈̽̅͌͐̀̅̚͜͠ͅ ̸̥̉̾͌̑́̐̓̿̓ȩ̷̞̥͚̬̖͖͙͓͒͋ ̶̨̨̢̨̡̛̰̭̬̰͚̯͙͈͎̖͓̖̲̝̤̥͉͈͈̩̯̜͔͚͈̮̠̠͍̪͓̥̾͆͗̈́̿͆͑̂͂͒̌͌̊̈́̒͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅm̴̢̧̢̛̛̲̤̤͎͔͓̳̟͚̝̪̖͎͆̓̇̍͑̆͋̓͂̽̊̈́͆̀̾̔̊̈̉̈́͗͘͘͜͝ò̷̡̤̣̩͉͔̳̙̠̠̲̱͓̲͎̬͕͓̦͚̖̝̮̗̥͚̰̹̹̼̥̻̣̻͙͍̰͚̌̂̃̍͌̏̅͊̂̓̍̈́͂̈́̾͆͊͗͆̊́̊͗̔̊̈́̾̎̾̈͐̔̌̓̈́̈́̚̚͜͝͠ͅn̶̨̨͓̫̯̘̲̟̫͔͙̪̯̝͍̻͓͓̫̈́͂̓ man said. "Strike me. Make me bleed, and i will grant you a wish, anything you want."_

_She knew he was tricking her. She knew it was his plan. He was smart, she knew that. She looked up at him, and their eyes would meet if all she didn’t see in that moment was red from her blood, which was trickling down into her eyes from the hole between her eyes._

_He was smart, she knew that._

_She was just going to outwit him then._

_"I accept." His grin turned sinister._

_"Then let us play a game, ļ̶̢̧̧̭̗̼̘̼̪͚̟̥͕̬͔̮̜͖̰͙̰̫͔̹̩̱̬̻̱͚̰̣̟͖̲̝͖͈͔̀̎̿̽̂͑̐̾͒̎͋́̊̿͑̇͗͆͆̂͋͌͒͛͐́͘͜i̶͇͙̝̾̀͋̍̑̑̓̃̏̏̌̿͑̄̎̃̋̆͌͋̈͗̋̉̌͐̂̽̇̚͝t̵̡̨̢̛̛͎͈̥͈̜̥͉̜͓̙̱̯͍̜̣̟̜̹̼̗͈̖̗̭̭̲̹̙̗̟̣̗͎̘̗̋̂̿̍̏̑̇̊̈́̈́̓̈́̇̏͒̒͌̉̎̎̒̿̃͂͌̉̅͗̊̎͗͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̴̢̛͍̖̝̠͉͎͕͍̦͎͖̮̬͍̯̈̑̅̆̔͂̔͝ͅt̴̨̲͎̙̼͓̰̥͈̱͍̻͙͚̬̲̠͇͗͆͆͒̆̈́̈̍̊̕ ̸̛̛̦͉̗̟͚͙̌̓̔̈͗͒͂́͊̈̔̓͂̃̉̒̽͆̐̈́̀͆̏̇̈́̈́̓̾̔̀̌͌͒̒͆̚̚̚͠ḽ̵̡̛̛͔͖̟̥̮͉̞͙̯͓̝͙͚͎̰̝͈̭͔̼̪̹͙̺͎̘͙̘̗̲̽̋̈́̎̑̍͊̊̽̋̅̃̅̽̑͗̈͌̃͒̂̀̃͗̾͋͒̃̒̚̚͜͜͠ͅͅe̵̡̩̳̠̼͎̹̤͇̣̲͙͕̥̠͙̼̞͔͙̗̫͋͗̈̂͘ ̷̤̼̠̞̤̜̗͙͖̳̣͇͑̊́̈͊̏̆̂̇͛͊̒̍̔̏̑̐̐̂̀̃̃͂̚̚̕ ̴̟̗̦̭͆̉͌̉̋͗̄̒̓͊͑̅̀̄͛̈́̋̎͗͆̏͛̒̈̆͆̿̕͠͝͠͝ḑ̸̡̢̡̢̨̺̮͖̗͈͓̼͕̖̝̯̬͙̱̝͓͖͈͔̪͉̟̤̣͖̞̺͇͚̟̬̱̗͆̍͋͆̐̈̈̚͜͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̡̖͓̯̯̜̹̖̠̖̘̝̘̟͖̘͖̘̆̑̋̄͛̄̈́͑̾̏̈́́͛͗̀̈́͐͂̾̂̑͘ͅͅͅơ̷̧̢̢̮̟͔͚̭̱̗̘̣͔͔̖̩̤̣̭͈͔͉͎͔̣̥̬̞̘̏͐̒̿̽͑͋̌̿̃̇̿͑̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅ ̵̧̧̨̢̘̙̭̙͇̖͚̝̩̭̪̭͇̩͓̹̥̮͖̝̑̐̉͑̔̂̈́̊́̈́̍̃͑͛̈́̈́͋̒̈́͜͜͝͝ḛ̸̡̧̞̖̦̙͈̦͙͉̰̣̘̫̜̪̰̮̺̗͍̳̙̠̯̪͍͇͕̦̙̜͎̍̒̊̊̕͜͜ͅ.̴̢̡̨̧̩͖̭̹̹̺͔̪̻̺͇̦̤̬͙̯͉̪̞͎̼̭̹͓͕͎̦͎͚͉͕̦̎̔̂͗̽͝"_

──────────────

Izumi woke up with a jolt, still laying down but green orbs wide open, her grin straining.

She sat up, a bead of sweat trickling down her ć̵͍̓͒̈́͂͝o̶͕̗̹͋̈́̽̈́͛l̸̢̮͖̝̟̇d̴̳͚̪̰̠̅̔̀͗̈̈́̂̑̒͜͝s̴͇̞̞͎̟̙̰̋̇̈́͝o̵̢͈͓͚̻̯̜̩͓̟̣̤̰̓̑̊͋̍̔̀͒̚c̵̨̱͕̣̟̱̼̼̣̼̤͍̍̐͆͠o̴̞̯͆̈̑͝l̸̥̯̖̜̫͎͓̝̯̿̓͂͒͋̌̅͌͜͝ḑ̸̛̮̖̟̪̦̘͎̗̄̕͝ skin. She sighed and looked at the clock on her dresser, it read _5:23_. Huh. She woke up earlier then her alarm clock, but she’s not complaining. _More time to get ready, then._

──────────────

Izumi waved at her friends on the beach when she saw them, sunrise almost fully seeable if it wasn't for the giant pile of trash that was left.

It's been almost 10 months scence she met Mirio and Toshi-as she nicknamed him,much to his emberasment- and summoned Dabi and Eri. How time flies.

"So, this is the last pile Mirio?" She asked as he pulled a microwave from the pile and put it in a truck nearby. She remembered seeing a pink haired girl some months ago, she was digging around in the trash saying she could make so many 'babies' from the spare parts. 

"Yep! Just this and the beach is fully clean!" He said. Eri was at the top of the pile of trash, laughing manically at Dabi who was shouting at her 'get your ass down!'

Just a few months ago, Mirio could barely control 5%, and now he controled half of One For All. _He made it so far-_

"Eri!" Shouted Izumi as Eri colided her little body against hers. 

"Zuzu! Where ya' been?! You were almost late! And you're never ever ever late! What happened?!" Shouted Eri as she ran around the older girl, checking her clothes for anything that was out of the order.

"It was nothing, Eri, calm down." Said Izumi as she thought about her dream. _They've been getting worse. He really wants me to remember that day. I'll have to ask ma about nightmare repelants or somethin'._

"Izumi! Wanna spar?" Asked Mirio as he finished putting some tires in the truck.

She smiled smugly as she spoke. "Of course. The U.A. Enterance Exam is tomorrow after all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Left handedness is also known as 'sinistrality' because left handed people were once thought to be demons.


	5. The Game Is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A exam to take and a story to be told. Not particularly in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "WRITE GODDAMNIT" I yell as I slam my head against the table repeatedly after my fifth cup of tea

_Inko was worried to death. She didn’t know how this happened, how it could happen. She was in the living room, pieceing clues as to what had gotten to this point. She was done getting statements from eyeryone in Izumi's class, including teachers. She didn’t know why kids these days were so mean. She was going to pull Izumi from that school when she finds her, and she was sure her coworker, Tsukauchi, could help warrent arrest for the teachers. They didn’t care what happened to the kids with weaker quirks and taught the other children Quirks were everything, and that really got on her nerves. They should know not to show that a police officer._

_Izumi has been d̷̡̧̛̫̙͓̦̃̒́̄̋̐͊̅̂e̷̛͓͈̳̭̒͆̋͊̑́̈́̒͠a̸͙͉̙͐̈́̽̾̓̎͒͜͠d̴̢̲̤̞̼̦͎̫̜͍̬̯͆̋̇̈́͗̑̿missing for a̵̧̖̞̰̹̻̲͕͓͕̼̝̜̐͐̂̈̎́́͋͆̽͝ļ̸̧̡̘̬̭̳͔̼̪͍͚͊̆̃͒͗̊̍̓̈͆̔̇̉ͅͅơ̵̡̛̪͎͚̳̜̰̩̳̠͙̋͂͊͌͐͛̓̒̚͠n̶͔̺͍̼̼͊̌̂͊g̸͖͍̣̦͔̭͓̺̗̟͙̓͐̆͗̿͊̏̈̂͐̎̿͝ͅť̵̨̯̗͎͙͚͚̀͂̋̿̑͑̎̀̚͘͘͝ḯ̶̡̨͍̞̙̬̳̰̫̾̋̂̍̍̅͑̕͝͝͝m̴̛͓̳̣̘̻͉͓̉̐͆̓̔̈̉̓̚ͅe̸̡͔͍̾͋̉̉̒̐̂͑̽͛͌͆͝ 6 whole days. How or why, she didn't know._

_She couldn’t handle losing the only family she has left. First her parents, then her husband and now her daughter? Her only child? She had to find her- no. She slapped herself a few times. Now is not the time for moping! Every second is precious and if she wants to find her daughter alive she can’t-_

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock_

_A fast knocking brought her out of her thoughts. Who could that be? Maybe Tsukauchi found clues and wanted to personally speak to her. She got up and opened the doo-_

_"Mama..?"_

_Inko froze. She thought she stopped breathing, that her heart either stopped or was beating so fast she couldn’t feel it._

_In front of her was Izumi. In front of her was her daughter, her only family left, with d ri ed bl o od al l o ver her._

_Inko shakily bent down and got on her knees. She let out the most pathetic sobs as she hugged her daughter tight, feeling every emotion known to man as Izumi hugged her back. After a few minutes spent hugging and crying at the doorframe they went inside. Inko reached out to inspect Izumi for injuries._

__

_Izumi's light green shirt and brown shorts had blood and mud all over it, her skin deathly pale which made her frecles stand out like they were drawn with a marker. Dark green hair matted with blood and dirt had sticks and leafs in it, which meant that she was probably in a forest, or at least a closed off area where she escaped from and ran to the woods. What got to Inko the most were her child's eyes._

__

_They were so, so **dead**. And somehow, they were glowing, albait lightly. But still._

__

_"Baby, what happened? Where were you?" She asked the small girl, who proceded to look at the mother with wide green eyes and dialated pupils, a look of shock, horror and confusion on her face._

__

_"I... i don't know-" Izumi balled her small bloodied hands into her hair, pulling on it tightly as panic set in "-i don’t know i don't kno̵w̸ ̵i̷ ̶d̴o̴n̵'̵t̷ ̴k̸n̴ ̸o̶ ̶w̸!̷" She shouted as tears started going down her cheeks, her voice somehow going distorted like an old radio was playing it. She then gasped and fell on her knees, holding her head. Inko rushed to her side to hold her as she cried and yelled from the pain, and then Inko noticed something on her head that looked like..._

__

__

_... small antlers?_

__

────────────── 

__

When Inko woke up, she heard eggs sizzling and tea cettle whisling from the kitchen and smiled. Her boss gave her a day off so she was sleeping in, but it seems her daughter was up and early. _Today is the U.A. Enterance Exam, after all._

__

She put on her fluffy robe and went to the kitchen where she saw Izumi putting eggs on two plates. She was wearing black leggings, a long grey shirt that went down to her thighs and black running shoes; an overall regular outfit, if it wasn't for the fact who was wearing it. Izumi rarely wore something that wasn’t a classy dress, and the last time she wore leggings she was 7. 

__

"Mornin' mama. I made your favorite," the taller girl said, smiling softly with and pointing to the plate "sunny-side-up and cherry tea. I was gonna let you sleep in, but i need ta' go to the train station-" she looked at her wristwatch, her grin suddenly frozen and eyes wide "-right now!" She finished, rushing over to the door where her 'light red'( _"It ain’t pink, ma!"_ ) backpack was, putting it on her back in a rush and bolting for the door. 

__

"Bye, sweetheart! Good luck!" Inko called after her, chuckling at the 'bye ma!' as the door slamed shut. _Honestly, what will i do with her,_ she thought as she shook her head, a fond smile on her lips. 

__

────────────── 

__

After almost being late to the train station, jumping on top of said train and scaring the conducter half to death, Izumi made it to U.A. 

__

A brunette with flushed cheeks tripped into her arms and she catched her, but before the taller teen could thank her she was already inside the building. After they took the(suprisingly easy) written exam, they all headed into the audotorium. 

__

Aaand she was sitting next to Bakugo. She prayed to whatever God she didn't believe in that he wouldn’t notice her. _I don’t have the time or patience right now for his whining and bitching._

__

Present Mic's introduction was a real dead air, that’s for sure. Poor guy didn’t even get a small response. 

__

They all ran into the testing area, Izumi already ahead of them because they thought there was a countdown. _Ha. There are no countdowns in real life._

__

She saw a 1 Pointer in the corner of her eye and summoned a fireball in her hand, shooting it through the robot which then fell over, parts flying in all directions. She wasn’t going to waste her energy on portals for a few machines. 

__

She did that with a few more 1 Pointers, and then some 2 Pointers and eventually 3 Pointers. Before she knew it she stacked up to 40 points, which was enough for her considering she wasn’t aiming for 1st place. _Too much trouble._

__

She was walking around, looking at other examineers. They all had good quirks, she was internally cheering for the green haired girl that had a long tongue and was jumping around. 

__

Then the ground started rumbling, which didn’t sound or feel good at all. Izumi saw the others running to the exit in a panic, so she followed them in a calm pace. 

__

Then she heard a cry for help from the rubble. She turned around and saw the brunette that tripped on her, her legs under a big piece of concrete. Izumi looked up and saw a giant robot, taller then the buildings around it and crushing everything in it's path. _Oh,so that't the 0 Pointer._

__

Izumi put up her left hand and a massive portal appeared under the 0 Pointer. Massive black tentacles came out of the portal and already going for the robot which was stopped in its tracks. She then clenched her fist so hard that her nails cut the skin of her palm and started bleeding, and her green eyes turned into radio static as she had a massive grin on her face. 

__

The tentacles trapped the 0 Pointer and pulled it down into the portal which swallowed it whole. The portal closed and green eyes turned to normal in a blink. She turned to the direction the brunette was trapped in. 

__

Izumi walked up to the girl and kneeled in front of her to pull the concrete up while others looked at her in shock, awe and slight fear. 

__

_"Oh my god! She’s the Radio Demon!" "I thought that was just a rumor?" "Holy cow, she destroyed the 0 Pointer! That's so manly!"_

__

"Alright, alright, make way! Who's injured?" An old lady with a cane that looked like a syringe said, slowly walking among the examineers as they parted like the red sea before her as if she was Moses. 

__

"Hello, Recovery Girl! Your assistance is required over here!" Izumi said as she comforted the girl who was vomiting. _Probably quirk over-use, poor thing._

__

Recovery Girl kissed the injured girl on the leg and watched as it healed up, the girl looking dizzy after it. Izumi got up and dusted herself off. 

__

"Well, it was swell meeting you, ma'am! You too, Chocolate Brown! See you both at U.A!" And then she started running back to the exit. She didn’t want to come home late. 

__

────────────── 

__

Inko was looking in worry at her daughter, who was staring blankly at the venison she was supposed to be eating. It's been two weeks scence the exam. They both knew she passed, but both Mirio and Yagi stopped talking to her as to not accidentally tell her the results before it was time. It was really getting to her, because she was so quiet that she either achieved Nirvana or she was having an existential crisis. It was unfortunately the latter. 

__

"Honey, can you stop staring at the meat?" Inko said as she sweatdroped. Izumi snapped out of her trance and looked up at her mother. "Sorry mama, it’s just been so lonely without talking to them, even if i have Eri and Dabi. It’s just so _boring._ " The teen groaned out, which got a chuckle from the older woman. Izumi got up from the table when she finished her mean and went to her room while Inko went to check the mail. _It’s supposed to come today,right?_

__

Izumi was rearanging clothes in her room, not having anything else to do when her mother ran into her room and gave her the letter with the exam results. Izumi was looking at it, nervous and unsure. 

__

_Come on, toots, keep it together and open it!_ She thought as she lightly slapped cheeks. She opened the letter and out a disk ploped on the table. 

__

**_"Young Midoriya! I am here! To give you your results!"_** Yagi- in Buff Might form- said. **_"Did i get you? Hahaha!"_** She knew he was going to teach here. He's been accidentally dropping hints to her the whole ten months. _Toshi, the bafoon, couldn’t keep a secret to save his stomach it seems._

__

**_"Young Midoriya, you did well on the written exam and got 40 points on the physical portion! That alone would be enough to put you in the Hero Course, if that’s was all there was to it! Look here-"_** he then put up a video of the brown haired girl she saved at the exam. _"Um, excuse me? Could i give some of my points to the scary green haired girl? She's shorter then me and has bushy hair. She helped me, and i'm sure she has enough points to pass, but can I give her some of mine? I don’t know how else to thank her."_ She finished as Present Mic then told her that it isn’t nessecary. **_"-The exam didn't only have Villain Points, it had Rescue Points! And you managed to get 60, making your score 100, putting you in 1st place! You did good, young Midoriya. Welcome to your Hero Academia."_**

__

By the end Izumi had a shaky grin as tears escaped her wet eyes. She chuckled wetly as she wiped at her eyes _I did it! I really, really did it!_

__

She opened her door and looked at her mother who was waiting for her. When Inko saw that her daughter was crying she came up to her. 

__

Izumi gave her a small wet laugh as she closed her eyes in a failed attempt to cry less. Inko looked at her in shock and then her own tears escaped as the mother hugged the teen, looping their arms around eachother. 

__

This was her beggining. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://doeeyesanddeals.tumblr.com
> 
> I cant grammer anymore lmao :'D


	6. Hello, And Welcome To The Show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day; time to pull the curtains back and enjoy the show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i was gone for so long, i was dragged by my ancles screaming bloody murder into another fandom lmao
> 
> Who even fucking knows what im doing. I dont.

It was the first day and she was going to be late. _Great._

Izumi ran around her and her mother's appartment eating breakfast and putting on her uniform at the same time. She quickly tied her black ribbon around her throat, which she only wore when she wasn’t wearing anything that covered her neck. _'Can't give everyone a heart attack on the first day' as they say!_

When she finished getting ready, the girl gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and set off-

"Izumi?" Inko said, making her daughter stop exiting through the door to look at her. "Yes, mama?"

Inko had a warm smile on her face, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "I'm so proud of you, sunshine. Your father would be so proud of you too."

Izumi put on a nostalgic smile at the mention of her father. He died right before she went missing when she was 5, but she remembered him clearly. "Thank you, mama. I love you. Bye!" She said, hugging her mother quickly and bolting through the door leaving the older woman giggling to herself.

──────────────

After finally getting on the train without being late, Izumi made it into U.A.

Izumi reached out a hand to open the exesively large door to her classroom when all of a sudden it was opened by the brunette she saved at the entrance exam. She looked suprised at seeing Izumi.

"H̶e̷l̴l̵-̷"

She then got the door promptly shut in her face.

.

.

.

The door opened again.

"-̴o̸!̵"

Then the door closed again. She could hear voices on the other side of it. It wasn't nice to evesdrop, but what's the fun of being nice all the time?

_"Uh, guuuuys? The Radio Demon is at the door!"_  
_"WHAT?!" "Uh, who?"_  
_"What should i do?!"_  
_"Well- don’t let her IN!"_

The door was promptly opened again by the brunette, and Izumi grinned mischeviously at her. "M̶a̸y̸ ̶i̷ ̷s̴p̸e̴a̸k̵ ̶n̸o̷w̶?̸" She asked.  
"You may." The girl said cautiously, narrowing her eyes but putting on a polite smile. It seems the girl didn’t remember Izumi from when the greenette saved her from the 0 Pointer. Izumi pulled her by the arm so close theire noses were touching.

"M̸i̶d̸o̶r̴i̷y̵a̷,̴ ̵p̸l̷e̸a̴s̶u̸r̴e̷ ̴t̶o̵ ̵b̸e̷ ̸m̴e̶e̵t̸i̸n̶g̴ ̸y̵o̵u̷,̷ ̷s̷w̷e̷e̸t̸h̵e̷a̵r̶t̷!̵ Quite a pleasure!" She spoke as she let the girl go, going around her into the classroom.

"E̸x̵c̷u̶s̷e̸ ̸m̴y̵ ̴s̷u̸d̴d̴e̷n̵ ̶o̷u̷t̵b̶u̸r̸s̶t̸,̷ ̴b̴u̷t̵ ̴I̷ ̷r̷e̴m̵e̸m̵b̷e̶r̵e̴d̷ ̶y̴o̶u̵r̶ ̷f̶i̴a̷s̸c̸o̸ ̷f̴r̵o̷m̶ ̵t̴h̸e̸ ̵e̷n̴t̶r̷a̵n̶c̵e̴ ̶e̵x̵a̸m̵ ̸a̶n̶d̶ ̶i̷ ̶j̵u̶s̸t̵ ̴c̴o̴u̸l̸d̴n̴’̸t̴ ̷r̷e̵s̷i̴s̵t̵,̷ ̸w̵h̴a̴t̷ ̸a̸ ̵p̴r̷e̶f̸o̶r̵m̵a̵n̸c̸e̴!̵" She said as she looked around the classroom and getting a brief look at her classmates, who looked at her like she grew 57 heads and laid an egg.

"W̶h̴y̷,̸ ̸i̴ ̶h̴a̴v̸e̵n̷’̵t̵ ̴b̸e̶e̸n̵ _t̵h̸a̵t̴_ e̶n̵t̷e̵r̷t̶a̸i̶n̷e̵d̵ ̷s̶c̴e̷n̴c̵e̵ ̷A̷l̵l̶ ̸M̷i̶g̸h̷t̴'̶s̶ ̵d̶e̸b̵u̶t̶!̸" The greenette said as she chuckled slightly. "O̶h̵,̶ ̸s̵o̶ ̸m̵a̴n̷y̴ ̶o̶r̸p̷h̸a̸n̸s̸-̴"

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down." A voice said and everyone turned to the door to see a... yellow caterpillar?

The caterpillar opened up and, like being raised from the grave, out came a man dressed in black with a white scarf. _Huh. So Eraserhead works here. Splendid._

"Put these on and head outside unless you want to get expeled. I'm not repeating myself."

And then all hell broke loose. _Honestly, 5-year-olds, all of them._

──────────────

She was the first one to finish getting dressed, which resulted in an awkward silence between her and the teacher.

She was shortly approached by _fucking Bakugo._

"H̴e̶-̷"

"Don't fucking touch me."

"A̵l̴r̶i̶g̷h̷t̵y̸ ̸t̸h̵e̶n̷!̶"

Then came the others. She knew that when the half-dead probably-fueled-by-RedBull teacher spoke everyone would panic like meerkats on LSD.

She discreetly looked over with curious eyes towards a girl with pink skin explaining something to a guy with red hair and eyes.

_"-she's the Radio Demon! How could you not know about her?!"_  
_"Eh, not interested i guess. What’s so special about her?_  
_"'What’s so special about her'?! She terrorised pro heroes! She singlehandedly took out a bunch of villains and her quirk is so OP! I don’t think there's something she can’t do-"_

She decided to ignore them, it’s not like they knew anything anyways.

"-whoever gets last place gets expelled." The Dracula incarnate finished.

"Hey, that’s not fair!" Izumi heard someone say, and boy oh boy was she ready to finally throw hands today.

Before the teacher could retaliate the greenette started, eyes wide with a grin that could split her face in half and head tinted slightly to the side. "O̶h̵?̸ ̶A̶n̸d̵ ̵n̵a̶t̷u̸r̷a̸l̷ ̵d̴i̷s̶a̸s̸t̵e̷r̶s̷ ̵a̶r̷e̵ ̸f̵a̸i̷r̴?̵ ̵D̵o̵ ̷y̸o̶u̷ ̵t̷h̸i̷n̶k̶ ̷d̵e̶a̴t̵h̸ ̸i̴s̵ ̶f̵a̵i̷r̶?̵ ̷T̵h̴i̷s̸ ̸i̶s̶ ̶a̴ ̶s̵c̸h̷o̷o̸l̴ ̷f̸o̷r̴ ̴h̸e̵r̴o̸e̵s̵,̵ ̶n̶o̵t̴ ̴b̶r̷a̴t̶s̴.̴ ̴F̸a̸i̸r̷n̵e̴s̷s̷ ̸d̷o̸e̷s̴n̷’̷t̴ ̶m̵a̴t̷t̶e̸r̷ ̶w̴h̶e̶n̴ _l̷i̵v̷e̸s̸ ̷a̵r̸e̷ ̷o̴n̸ ̴t̷h̵e̵ ̷l̷i̴n̸e̶,̶_ s̷o̴ ̷y̶o̶u̶ ̵b̸e̵t̸t̴e̵r̴ ̸b̵e̷ ̸w̷i̷l̸l̵i̵n̶g̸ ̵t̴o̷ ̷f̵i̴g̶h̵t̵ ̵l̸i̶k̴e̵ ̷t̴h̵e̶ ̴d̸i̴r̸t̴i̷e̶s̷t̴ ̵v̸i̸l̴l̷a̵i̴n̶ ̵o̵n̵ ̴t̶h̵e̷ ̵p̴l̶a̴n̸e̸t̴.̴ ̷ _L̴i̷f̶e̷ ̵i̵s̴n̵’̴t̵ ̴f̶a̷i̷r̵ ̸a̷n̷d̶ ̴i̶t̶ ̷n̸e̵v̴e̶r̶ ̶w̵i̵l̷l̵ ̶b̸e̵.̵ ̶D̷e̷a̸l̷ ̸w̶i̴t̶h̵ ̶i̸t̴.̵_ " She finished, like a badass. Everyone was staring at her in silence, even the teacher who looked mildly impressed if slightly raised brows were anything to go by.

"Midoriya," she flinched slightly, but luckly it wasn't caught by anyone (other then Aizawa, but she didn’t know that) ", is right. This school only accepts the best, and if you don’t try your hardest then you don’t deserve to be here. Now get ready, we're starting." And with that, they began.

──────────────

Izumi did good on the 50 meter dash by teleporting to the other side, much to the anger of Bakugo. She did exeptionally good on the grip strenght test, where she summoned a tentacle and easily crushed the machine, getting slight fearful and awed looks from the others. Other then those things, she did average, but with her problems this was a miracle for her.

Right as she was about to do the ball throw, she was stopped by white cloth wrapping around her m̸̪̺̫͓̣̩̰͌͗̒͘̚͠͠a̵̡̢̧̛̛̤̯͇͙̻̗̖̳̥̜̤͇̺̰̟̭̬̪͉͉̼̱̹̝̝̠͆͂̊̾́̈́̎̄̐̌̈́͛͐͒͐͐͑͆̑̈̑̽̃͆́̏̅̑̾̏̂͂̽̏̉̽̚̚͘k̵̡̧͇̹͈̠͈͔̼͉͕̲͇͓̮̈́̈͆͂̏̓̐͑̓̆̅̃̈́̈́̂͑͂̔͂̊̈͗̃̈́̓̕̕e̵͇̫̎̓͂͊́̂̒̏į̶̛̺͚͊̎̾̏͋̓̒̍̔̾̌͐̀̈̑̑͊̽̉̏͋͂̂̀͑͊́̃̉͊̓̈́̊̐̒͂͗̋̕̕͘͝͝ţ̶̠̮͍͖͚̺͈̂̿͑͒̿͑̏͛̑̃̑͘̚̕͜͝s̴͚̮̝͎͉̼̜͔̫͓̤͕̝̤͉̲̯̭̻̺͔̭̩̪̙̙̞̯͔̥̮̖̫̼̅̈́͑͛̈́ͅṫ̷̨̨̢̧̡̛̛̖͔̦̠͚̜̼̗̜̞̭͖̞̩̙̹̠͈͕̙͗̿̌̒̈̓̌͌̽̽̒́̊͊̅͝o̴̡̡̧̢̧̨̮̪̼̤̬͕̖̜̗̼̬̫̲͙̖̞̜̐̀p̵̡̨̣̙̠̪͖̻̪̟̙̹̠̳̱͎͓̹̪̭̩͓̠̍̈̄̍͋̇̊͌̾̆̓͆̀͑̏̂̕͝͝ͅm̷̼̘͚̻̈́͂͋͛á̵̢̨̠͚̘̭̜̥̜͙̖͚͇̖̟̮̤̖̙͉̯̣̺̌̔̿̆̂̅̒͛͗͆̅̒̌̅̐̓̒̉͑́̀͒̾̅̔͊͋̑̌̿̔̓̉͝ͅk̴̨̢̢̨̛̥̝̠͇̺̱̻͍̞͔̭̣͕̥̺̜̟̮̞͔͇̯̻̠͓͉̤̭̘̗͐͑͋͆͐̍͒̈̆̎͊͋̔̔̓͂̑̉̆̆̐̃̄̍̉͒̈́̀̊̿͘͜͝͝ͅe̵̛̳̺͔̱̻̩̲̹̭͍͔̯̻̩͇̣͇̗̝͎̤̥͇͓̪͇̳̾̾͒̽̿͂͐͛̈̐̆̄̃͆̑͋̈̈́̋̓͆̑̈́̍̓į̵̛̣͚̖͓̺̝̳̝̘̝͍̟̩̫̭̗̫̬̹̜͇̠͔̗̪̞̰͍͖͉̮̪͉̌̉́͒̉͗̊̃̓̎ͅͅţ̷̢̢̧̢̡̲͕̩͓͖̹̫̤̥͈̜̲͖̘̲͉̤̱̤̰̹͇̘͚̗̻̭͍͕̙̦̻͚̖̹̗̰̫͎̆̄̒̅̽̿̉̾̀̈́̏̎̑̌̾̅̿̈́̊͋̆̏͋̕͘͠͝s̴̢̨̧̡̨̢̭̱̺͈͕͕͍̱̻̮̰̦̼̥͍̘̝͈̱̜̜͈̲̏̿̍̌͜ͅͅt̵̡̤̝̤̤̗͉͚̭̹͉̯̰͖̮̻̻̤̜̠̪̙̦̬͛̑͆̅̾̎͑̊̆̊̕ͅŏ̴̗̱̰̯̠̲̟͉̄̿̋͋̏̐͒̋̄̾͒̍̉̂̎́͗̉́̇̍̀̏͑̑̆̏͂̂͆͘͜͝͝͠͠p̷̢̡̢̻̘̤̲͇̖̲̞̺͈̪̟͙̘͖̖̟̫̗̻̣̥̬̤̈̑̉̓̓́̂̋̓̆̊̓̇̒̈́̈́̆̐͋̏̾̾̀͂̊̈́̒̓̆̀̔̒͌͛̍̕͘͜͜͠͠m̸̡̢̨̧̛̠̖̥̝̘̦̘͖̼̯̯̹̬̑̔͂͌͛͆̈́̋͐͛̌͐̊̀͜͜͝a̷̡͍̦̰̙̐̔͌̀̒̿͊͗̉͛͋͑͑̇͆̆̒̆̐͆̊͑̾̆͆͆̍̌̄̚̕͝͝͝͝͝k̴̡̢̡̡̧̨̧͚̠̗̠͓̠̗̞̜̰͎͚͔̺̲̳̞̟̳̼̳͍̟̺̖̥͖̩̼̈̋́ͅ ̸̧̛͉͍̼̳̮̘̞̱̜̟̫̖̪͕̬͕̞̉͆͆̋̓͒̏ȩ̶̭̤̭̞̖̝͍̞̙̥̜̗̩̱͖̯̖̦͖̖̫̃̀̐͒͆͛͗̑̅͗̐͗̓̈́͗̊͋̚̕̕ͅ ̴̧̞͍̪̤͉͚̖̮͔͎͚̮̭̠̯̯̝͕̤͉̞͕̝͎̣̑͊͐̾̾̀̍͂̓̋͛͆͋̓̆̆̌̋́͑͋̍̉̄́̑͐̽͝i̷̧̞̇͋͐͆̂̎̏̋̈́̊̈͌͗͒͑̐̌̿̽̋̚ ̸͈̬̯͓̞̖̥̪̩̜̦͓͔͕̮͙̣̭͇̼̼̩̦̜̩̬̂̄̆̅̊͒̑̐̓̐͆͒̈́̋̈́̅͆͌͐̽̂̑͐̐̾̊͂̐͊̈̉͜͝ť̸͍̗̩̥̳̮̫͍̫̻̗͇͇͈̞̹̻̺͔̳͑̎̓͑̉̍͛̏͒̂̌̌̑̽͒̉̒̂͂̋̚͠ ̴̡͉͎̰͕̗̞̞̮̦̪͔̜̳̙̲̺̻̝̻̜͚̍͗̉̓͒̋͛̍̔̈̑̉͊̿̿̾̈̈͊̈́̈̈́̍̉͆̏̅̇̎̎̅̚͘̕̚͝͠s̸̡͖̮̤̬̫͓̲̩̻͕̱̅͂́̇̐͗͊̾̉̄̀̓͗̊̒̈́͌̂́̈́̄̈̍̈́̈̉͆͆̈́̽̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̨̢͚̝̦̬͓͖͈͇͖͉̤̬̭̱̪̞͍̻̳̙̻̹̪̹͓̟͍̼̗̗̬̗͕͓͓̖̰͈̯̃͛̍̍̅͒̄͆̎͋͌̋͗̓͆̽͊̆̃̈́̑̈́̏͛̍̀́͆̌̆̃̉̋̈́̈́͛̓͊̚̚͜͝͝͠ẗ̵̛̩͓͕̟͍̫́̀̃͒̄́̃̃̈́̑͋͌͗̈́͛́̆̊̚̚̕͝ ̷̧̡̧̡̘͇̣͍̼͖̗̜̺̤̰̙̼͓͖̗̪̲͆̏̂̈́͝o̶̡̙̤͚̩̣̬̥̹͉̬̰̰̼̘̠͔̳̰̳̤͖̭̻̓͑̈ ̶̢̡̡̟̬͎̫̤̥͍̖͉̜̠͍͚̭̻̪̘͔͂̂͋́̋̐̓͊͝ͅp̵̡̢͍̲̻̭̣̹͇͉̤̰͚͓̭̗̯̙̩͕̘͇̹̼̎̐͐̃̾̍̄͋͗͛. Her eyes grew frantic and her breath sped up, grin straining slightly as she looked to the owner of the modified toilet paper.

"L̸̹̝͑̄͋̈́̔͂̇͋͝ ̵̪̈́̐̃e̴͕̪̙̓̔́̿̔̕͠ ̸͖͊͛̍̈́̑̂̂ṯ̸̺̳͎̯̱̃̋̉.̶̰̟̻̩͖̞͛̓̓̃̎̋͝ ̴̻͚̳̼̇̂͑̀̓M̵̨͉̥̫̩͓̞͍͇̿͆͛̌̽͊̒̌̂̿̀͂͝ ̶̡̮͓͈̬͈̪̹̼̯͚̗̣͗̓̇̐̅e̸̡̻̻̮͉͙͙͍͆̍̄̄͊ͅ.̷̘͙̓ ̷̖̰͔͖͚̤̔͂͑͘Ğ̷̫͎̹̖̓̉̌̽͐̓̑͋̓̑͠͝ ̶̧̣̤̣̫͕̰̝̻̖̺͋̏̀͆͠ǫ̴͍̩̜̈́͊͊̊̍̇̏̽͛͗̍̐̕.̸̢͚̤̹̬̜͔͐͋̈́̀̀͒̌̚" She said is a staticy voice, eyes glowing menacingly as she stared at the man until he let her go, which he hesatantly did.

She patted herself down as her heartbeat d̶͓̀͗͌e̷̩̹͇̎ȁ̷͇̮͓̯͇̓̏͘͝ḋ̷̯͈̝̯̣̠̃t̷̻̐́͐h̴̨̘͈̝̞̙̜́͆̋ḯ̷̞͇̋͒̌̕n̶̨̡̼̣͙̕g̴̛̙͎̬̣̩̏s̷͇̟̙̲͚̔͂̑̕d̴̡̧̛̯̹́̓ͅo̷̖͍͙̿͂̈͗̍̚͠ņ̴̦̲̱͛̿̌̃t̴̨̗̫̲͈̣̘͑̔̿̃ḧ̸̺̹̭̮̟̻́͜ą̵͓̯̋̈́̐͐͛̆v̵̛̗̞̘̱͍̭̫̍͌̅̚͘e̶͔̋̑̒͋̚͠a̴̳̐ḧ̸̜͇̰́̓̂ȅ̵͖͐a̴̝̖͙͗̄̉̐̌r̶͇͙̳̘̂̓̕ẗ̵̹͍͇͈͎́̀̋̈́̀͝ slowed down. She opened a portal from which a tentacle came out of and grabbed the ball. She swore she heard someone say ' _kinky_ ', and that person is going to get their head fucking collected if they don’t keep to themselves.

The tentacle proceeded to throw the ball at high speed, causing sand to fly and her classmates and teacher to cover their eyes.

Aizawa turned to her and showed her her score, which was 1,876.5 meters. She needed to train more, but she did hear a ' _damn_ ' from the crowd so it wasn't that bad.

She was in 2nd place at the end, which she didn’t mind. She wasn’t going for Number 1 anytime soon. The person that was in last place, a girl with invisibility, sank to her knees and began bawling. And then Aizawa said it was a logical ruse. _Nothing logical about scaring literal children half to death, but I can see why it’s entertaining._

And then the first day ended, and Izumi made her way home, ignoring the shouts she heard from her classmates. She'll get another chance to talk to them.

──────────────

Aizawa made his way towards the principal's office with a scowl on his face.

He slamed the door open, not bothering with knocking scence the rat(dog?bear?) bastard knew he was coming.

"You were right. Midoriya is hiding something."

The mammal's eyes twinkled with mischef as his smile became slightly evil. _Aw shit, here we go again._

He looked down at a document, with the simple word of 'Quirkless' in the Quirk Section staring back at him.

"This will be quite a year, no?" He asked, but it sounded more like a fact then a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned~


	7. Drama And Team Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misteries regarding memories and a battle of childhood: what's more interesting then that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm.
> 
> Angst.
> 
> :)

_'Come on, come on, come on-' she thought as she kept climbing the d̴̺̒͛ë̵̝͇́ḿ̵̭̘̽o̵͉͌͋n̷͖̑ man, who was, due to his anger, a literal titan._

_She was climbing up to his neck and was currently dangling off his shoulder, just barely missing a wing that was going to hit her, the dagger he gave her hanging in her bloody and limp arm. As she looked around and noticed all the fire that was around them, his massive tail swished and she gasped as it hit her, but she still gripped it like her life depended on it ị̶͆̍t̸̳͊͛d̸̥̀̑ỉ̴̗͇͗d̶͈͂̈́._

_Once the tail was close enough, she jumped onto his shoulder and succeded in making herself unknown. She made her way to his neck and looked at it. She didn’t want to kill him. She looked at the a̶̫͖̔͋ṇ̵̥͛ģ̷͌ê̷̪̘l̵̻͝ b̷͖͔͑l̸̨͑͝o̴̮͈̍̓o̷̯̾͑d̴̟͂̊ dagger in her hand and raised it high._

_And plunged it into his neck._

_Blood poured from the wound, but it wasn't fatal. She spared him._

_Then, all time stopped. He froze._

_And then he transformed back into his smaller form._

_"Well, that was quite a suprise." He looked uncomfortable as he put his c̶̣̰̐ļ̷̼͐a̸͍̪͠w̸̪̑s̷̢̻̚ hands behind his back. "You've outsmarted me, little doe, i'll give you that. But, a deal is a deal. What is your wish?"_

_She looked at him in suprise. She expected him to be angry, but he just looked... impressed? She didn’t know what to think, so she said the only thing that came to mind._

_"I want to go home."_

_He looked at her in suprise. "Is that all you want? Nothing else?" He said, looking stiff. "Fallen and damned souls usually ask for more."_

_"No. I just want to go home. Live life. Be alive again." She awnsered, tears springing in her eyes, but she refused to shed them._

_He took a moment to look at her. She was only a human, and a child at that, but he had to admit she bested him. He would be mad, but there was just something about her that made her herself. She was only human, but she still spared him, something no a̷̤̖͆̈́ň̴̞͆ğ̸̛͎ë̴̬̮́͆l̵͎̹͂ ̴̜̈́ḥ̵̔u̷̼̪̽̿ṁ̸̨̬̚a̴̧̝͊̓n̴͙̣̚ ̶̣̖̏̓ḓ̸̉̾e̴̥̖̅m̵̹͍͐̂o̸̹̮n̶̲͌̅ ̷̥̏̀ḡ̵̢̳ǫ̸͉͝d̷̛͕̺͝ one has done in eons._

_He made up his mind and smiled a toothy grin at her._

_"Alright. It’s not like that’s a big deal. You'll go back into your body and all of your injuries will be healed. Sound good?" He added_

_"... You don’t have to do that." She looked down, the blood from the hole between her eyes dripped on the ground. He just looked at her, an unknown emotion in his eyes._

_He snapped his fingers and everything went dark._   
_._

_._

_._

_But this darkness wasn’t bad. It was comforting. Like sleeping._

_She felt like she was falling, but upwards._

_She heard a faint whisper._

.

_"I̸̧̙͝ ̵͋͆͜h̷͍̮̩͝o̶̲̜͒͠p̴̩̬͉̉̓͊ḙ̵͐̆̇ ̷̝͂̌y̸͖̾̓̕o̶̳̲͕̾̍ų̶̩̥̑̓ ̷̛̩͓̤̌̋l̷̜̫̱͊̓i̶͇̳̲͝k̴̖̠͘e̷͈̽̕ ̷̪̪̓y̷̠̣̗͊͠ơ̵̜̳͉u̴̝̳̓̑͝r̸̗̟̥̒ ̴̣̀g̶͖̅͛͜i̷͚̎f̷̝̌ͅt̶̘͗͑̚,̷̩̭̱̒̆̏ ̴̟͕̝̍l̴̙̕i̷̛͍t̷̛͇̺̐t̶̹̔l̶͉͒e̵̫͆̊̈ ̶̢͝d̷̡͘ǒ̶̡̧̪͂͐e̷͇̙̕͜͠.̵̗̥͂̐"_

.

_She got visions._

_Fire._

_Portals._

_Undescribeable things._

_She opened her eyes s̸̼͊̍͝o̶̡̯͝m̴̡̦̜̟̽͊̇ȅ̶̫t̸͇̞̣̭̏̄͝͝ĥ̶͙̓i̸̺̣̠̽͒͗̒ñ̷̡̻̆g̸̞̓̾̓ ̵͔̍d̴̟̖͂̍r̸̭͕̤̜̒͗y̸͇̘̝̬̋͗ ̴̝̜̯͑ă̷͓̥̈́n̴̫̣̼̈́̾d̶̡̪̠̄̃ ̵͈̥̊̎̕ŗ̵̡̭̜͌̅̏͝e̴̮̟̲̾͘d̸̝͚̊͛̋ ̴̜̟̂͑̏͠b̴̢̏̃̂͝é̸͚̺͔̌͊t̴̗͔̩͂͋̿̆͜w̶̦̏e̷͎͔̦̺̓ẹ̷̢̥̲̽̋̔n̵̥̩̦̫͛̂ ̵͈̮̊t̸̠̯͉͆͑̑ḣ̷̹̑̉e̴̪̎͐̓̿m̶̛̥̠̱̎̋͜ ̷͍̊̅ċ̸͈̟̽ǫ̴̢͑m̵̦̥̣̀̂ȉ̶̳͑̇̃n̴̢͔̦̔̓͝g̷̨̤̭̮̒̍ ̷̗͓̙̳̋̃f̸̣̰̝̜͑ṙ̸̟̅́̋ỏ̶̟m̸̼̰̞͑͊ ̵͚̆̽̍̊ṱ̶̨̤͝ͅh̷̰̀͗̈e̴̮̩̓ ̵̳͔͒̑̑h̶͉͖͌͝͠ȯ̵̬̠͚l̷̪̆ě̸͙͒͘͝ ̸̲͖̌i̶̗̻̊ͅṋ̸̤͈̓ ̵̫̳̣͑̃͝ḧ̴̞̞́͝ê̷̡͉̭r̸̨̹͕̋ ̷͙̮͚̘́͒͠͝h̸̢̓̆̇e̵͓̖̓͆̕̚a̷̺̓ḏ̵̨̨̓͝ͅ. She was in the forest, the c̵̣̼̜̈́̃ụ̶̢̳͎̃̓̂͠ľ̸̹͕̄͑̌t̶̖͕̒͆͒ȋ̵͖̹̜s̸̠͎̈́͗̏̚t̸̤̘̙͠š̸̪̜̼̉̚ men that k̶̖͆̋í̵̬d̶͚͓͛͝n̷̯͆a̴̯͖p̴̛̥p̵̙̃͠ê̵̫̲ḓ̵̬̈́͂ ̸̯̍s̵̨̟͆ă̴̙͖c̸͕͐r̸̗̾̿a̷͎͊f̸̛͚̣̀ȋ̵̤̟c̴͕̾é̶͈͋ḍ̷̹̄̂ ̷̦͎̎̽k̵͙̱̒͐i̶̫͔̾l̷̠̈̔l̶̯͖͊ĕ̸͖d̸̮̈́͛ chased her dead beside her t̴͉͕̾h̸͔̒ė̴̢̺̂ ̶̪̩͝ṣ̶̌̓h̸̛̞̦̊o̷̤͘t̵̢͠ͅg̴̢̀ṷ̸̓ń̷̛͜ ̴̢̈́̒ẅ̶̥͍ȧ̸̖͙̾s̶̗̉̂ ̴̱̹͑̏i̷̡̒ṉ̶͓̈́ť̸̼a̵͖̥͆̓c̴̔̐ͅt̶͚͚̕ ̵͎̘̃ạ̶̯̓n̷̯̈́d̷̤͑͠ ̴̤̈́͠b̶̰̾ě̷̗͎š̴̤̤͌i̴̖̽͌d̷̬̔ḛ̶̤͂͝ ̸͖̐͌ȟ̸͎͍è̶͖̌r̶̹̊._

_She should have been in shock. Scared. Horrified. These were dead people. Corpses._

_But she wasn't n̵͂̚ͅō̵̮̾ť̶͖ ̸̲́ǎ̶̰̹ṅ̵̗͌y̴̛͙̣̍m̴̞̽õ̵̪̾ŕ̵̜̐e̷̺̱͒̓._

_She got up, not minding the blood and mud stains on her, or the leaves and sticks in her hair._

_She headed home._

_She was in front of the appartment her mother and her shared._

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock._

──────────────

It was the second day and already they had to put up with her bullshit. Not like she cared though.

They were all currently in English Class with Present Mic, who was currently having... a shouting match? Show practice?- Something about radio shows and stations- with Izumi.

" _W̴h̷a̴t̸ ̷a̵b̶o̵u̷t̸ ̶m̵u̷s̷i̶c̷a̷l̷s̵?̴ ̶D̵o̶ ̵y̷o̵u̶ ̵p̶l̴a̵y̴ ̴t̷h̷e̷m̸ ̸o̷n̸ ̶y̸o̸u̴r̷ ̷s̸h̶o̴w̷?̸ ̴O̵h̶,̴ ̴i̵'̷d̷ ̷l̶o̵v̵e̴ ̷t̷o̷ ̵h̸e̵a̷r̵ ̷H̷a̴m̸i̴l̶t̵o̷n̴ ̶a̸g̸a̶i̸n̷!̶ ̵I̷t̵'̴s̸ ̸s̵u̸c̴h̸ ̷a̷n̷ ̵o̴l̴d̴i̸e̴,̴ ̵b̵u̸t̸ ̷a̵ ̸g̸o̶o̸d̶i̵e̶!̷_ " She said in perfect english that made her sound like she was born in the States.

" _Heck yeah, little radio! These listeners would learn a lot about history from that! Maybe you could even guest star on the show!_ " Present Mic said, also in obnoxiously enthusiastic english.

" _R̸e̵a̸l̸l̶y̸?̴!̷_ "

" _REALLY REALLY!_ "

──────────────

It was finally time.

The time for the Fundational Heroics class.

And everyone was nearvous as _shit._ Evryone excluding Izumi.

**"I AM-"** Everyone turned turned to the voice and looked like they took a turd the size of a baby.

**"-ENTERING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** _There’s nothing normal about that, Toshi, you absolute gum wraper._

There were several comments on him, mostly because he's not only the Number 1 Hero but also because he's wearing his Silver Age costume.

He said a few words but Izumi wasn’t paying attention and pressed a button that pulled up 20 suitcases.

**"Get yourselves suited up and meet up at ground Beta!"**

_"Yes sir!"_

──────────────

Izumi was the first one out, not wanting to ever waste time, and waited for the others.

Meanwhile she checked out her hero suit.

The face part was simple; only some dark goggles and a filter mask that looked like a grin.

Her suit was dark green with two black lines that started below her armpit to below her chest and down to her hip bones. She had a silvery gray belt that held a piece of the suit that would kind of look like a skirt if it wasn't open from the beltbuckle and below. It also hid secret compartments where she would store supplies, and she had on black fingerless gloves with steel plates on the knuckles. The leggings were the same shade of green, with black lines going down the sides and black combat boots that completed the look. The outfit was water, bullet and fire proof and it was armored but also flexible.

TLDR; She looked badass as hell.

The others came and All Might gave a speach feat. interrupting students and a nerd who isn’t ready for this (read: All Might).

When teams were being chosen, Izumi ended up with Chocolate Brown on Team A. She's the only one the greenette remotely knows anyway.

"Team A versus Team D!"

And on the seventh day, God said: 'Make Izumi fucking suffer.'

The girl's smile froze on her face, her eyes wide open making her look like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn't believe it. _No. Never. Nuh-uh. Nada. Nope._

She slowly looked over at Bakugo, who looked too evilly exited for a hero.

Shit.

──────────────

"So, do you have a plan in mind?" The brunette asked as she crouched down.

"I̵n̷t̸e̷r̸e̶s̵t̶e̵d̶ ̷i̶n̸ ̷w̷h̶a̸t̶ ̴i̸ ̴h̶a̶v̷e̷ ̶t̸o̴ ̷s̶a̵y̴,̶ ̷C̴h̴o̵c̶o̶l̵a̸t̵e̷ ̴B̵r̷o̴w̶n̶?̷" She questioned while she had a loopsided smirk and half lidded eyes that made her look not PG13, which made the other girl turn pink.

"W-y-yes, of yourse! I mean, of course, because we need to beat the other team!" Sputterd the girl. "Wait, why did you call me Chocolate Brown?" She followed, looking confused and tilting her head to the side in a cute way.

"B̸e̵c̵a̵u̵s̷e̸ ̶y̷o̸u̷r̸ ̸h̸a̴i̶r̴ ̵a̵n̸d̸ ̴e̵y̴e̶s̵ ̴a̸r̴e̸ ̴b̸r̸o̷w̷n̵.̶ ̸A̸n̸d̵ ̸y̷o̵u̶’̴r̵e̵ ̶a̸s̶ ̷s̷w̷e̶e̴t̵ ̷a̵s̷ ̷c̸h̶o̴c̵o̸l̵a̶t̵e̷.̴" She winked making her teammate sputter. "A̸l̶l̸ ̴r̷i̷g̵h̴t̶,̷ ̷t̸h̷i̴s̸ ̸i̸s̵ ̶w̵h̶a̶t̴ ̸w̶e̷'̴r̶e̵ ̶g̸o̷i̶n̷g̵ ̴t̸o̴ ̸d̸o̷.̷.̶.̵."

──────────────

Izumi was walking down the corridor, looking for trouble or waiting for it to find her.

_BOOM_

_"DEKU!"_

_There's_ her headache. Okay, let's get this over with.

She made her way around the blonde figure and started running.

_BOOM_

_"GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_

She kept running and eventually crouched behind a corner, hiding from him.

"Hey, CB, how we doin'?" She whispered into the small microphone. She made her voice normal, her teammate wouldn’t know what she said if it was staticy. 

_"I found Iida, he's on the fifth floor."_

"Good. I'm going to lose the other one and then i will join you. If not, you know Plan B."

_"Got it."_

She had a good teammate. If it’s going to be like this when they all graduate, she'd be happ-

_BOOM_

_Oh well. A girl can dream._

She got up and faced the angry opponent that’s been haunting her.

"You think you can run away and hide from me, Deku?!"

She said notinng as he continued screaming. He lunged at her and she barely dodged him.

"Stop dodging and fight me!" He shouted as he aimed a hand at her, sparks flying from it.

"S̴t̶o̸p̷ ̵t̷r̷y̷i̴n̵g̴ ̶t̶o̷ ̶k̷i̸l̴l̷ ̵m̸e̸ ̷a̷n̶d̸ ̸w̵e̶'̷l̷l̶ ̷f̷i̴g̵h̴t̶ ̵l̴a̵t̶e̶r̵!̷" She shouted back, tired of him and his additude. He flinched slightly, he didn’t know why her voice changed. Why _she_ changed. And what happened for it to be this way between them.

He looked at her, anger and a small bit of guilt in his eyes. Both of them stood still, a small nervous energy between them. They hadn’t seen eachother since she was pulled from kindergarden to be homeschooled. They hadn’t seen eachother in a decade. And the first thing they do is fight.

Izumi ran away.

She had to.

And then there was an explosion.

Her face was wet and her vision blurry, she felt her smile twich slight but she kept running to the fifth floor.

Suddently, he was in front of her. He said something about a sweat buildup and then she heard Toshi, but her heart felt too heavy to hear them.

In a moment, she flipped the blonde over and knocked him out by hitting him across the head with the steel plates on her knuckles and then tied him up with the capture tape.

"CB, are you there?" Why did her voice sound so chocked up and hoarse?

_"I'm here. Are you ok?"_

She got quiet for a second.

"I'm f̵i̵n̴e̵.̷ Do you remember the plan? I knocked Ka-Bakugo out."

_"...Yes. He hasn't spotted me yet. Are you coming?"_ Her voice sounded concerned, but Izumi didn’t dwell on it.

"Yes. Stay right there."

──────────────

Eventually she and CB-Uraraka- won.

It was a bitter victory.

She ignored the blonde for the rest of the day they had left and avoided him.

She didn’t imagine her past would catch up to her.

But she was alone in this.

As it should be.

But why does her heart wail so painfully?

──────────────

She was walking home when she heard them.

"Hey! Wait up!" She turned around to find C-Uraraka and Iida waiting for her. Her smile was tired and her eyes crinkled in sadness, but she sparked to life when she saw her classmates.

"H̴e̴l̶l̸o̶.̸" She greeted them meekly.

"We saw how sad you looked and wanted to cheer you up. Do you wanna hang out with us Deku-chan?"

She sputterd. "D̷e̴k̷u̶-̵c̸h̴a̶n̶?̵"

"Yeah! You’re Deku, Deku Midoriya," she tensed for a second but relaxed ", right?"

"N̸o̷.̴ ̸D̴e̷k̷u̶ ̵i̸s̴n̴’̵t̵ ̷m̴y̶ ̸n̷a̶m̶e̴.̵ ̶I̴t̴'̷s̸ ̷I̴z̷u̴m̷i̶,̸ ̸a̸n̵d̷ ̸p̵l̵e̷a̴s̵e̴ ̴c̸a̴l̸l̶ ̵m̶e̶ ̸t̸h̶a̵t̴ ̴C̶-̸U̵r̵a̵r̶a̸k̸a̴.̸ She said with a timid smile in a lightly pained voice. She hoped they wouldn’t question her why.

"Okay! Oh, and you can call me CB. It's really cute!" The other girl squeeled.

"Why do you insist being called 'Izumi'?" Questioned Iida, who has been listening on the conversation.

".̸.̴.̶I̷t̸’̴s̸ ̵b̷e̶t̴t̴e̵r̴ ̴t̵h̴a̷t̶ ̷w̸a̶y̷.̶" She awnsered crypticly, not really giving them an awnser but not full-on awnsering the question.

"Ok, enough of all of the sad stuff!" Pouted CB, puffing up her cheeks. 

They all laughed after a moment. They talked about things, school, Periwinkle's glasses(he sputterd at the nickname) and U.A.

Strangely, she felt lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The skirt thingy for her suit looks like Nana's but dark green btw
> 
> Also id like to mention: not all of the minor scenes will be written (like the talk between aizawa and all might, the bakugo and iida interaction in this chapter and etc.) because they are just that. Minor. The POV is a mix of 1st/3rd so some things will be there and some wont
> 
> I also suck at writing those types of scenes lol
> 
> I also suck at writing at general lmao like how the hell did i get 200+ kudos thank u so much for putting up with my bullshit
> 
> Also these two are gonna have a wild talk in a future chapter :) I love teasing you guys
> 
> Id wish yall a happy new year but until we all die no year is gonna be happy lol


	8. Unforseen Simulations Ahead, Oh Dear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show has started, and this one's a doozy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah boyos, USJ part 1 baby!
> 
> WARNING: Slight discriptions of a panic attack later in the chapter
> 
> Me, yeeting Canon away and ducking for cover: Shitshitshitshitshitshit-

Something was going to go wrong today, she could feel it.

It was the second day, she was just walking to class with Iida and Uraraka when a bad feeling hit her like a bucket of cold water and made her freeze on the spot. The other two noticed when they were a few steps in front of her and looked in worry and confusion at the shortest friend.

"Izumi? Are you okay?" Asked Uraraka, looking as if she was trying to calm a wild animal.

"I̴'̷m̴ ̶q̴u̶i̴t̵e̵ ̷a̸l̵r̷i̷g̷h̵t̶,̶ ̵C̶B̵!̶" Lied the greenette, watching her friends fret over her. _I hope nothing will go wrong._

Her companions shared a look with eachother as if they didn’t believe her, but they dropped the subject much to her relief.

As they entered the classroom through the unnessicarily large door, they were greeted by the whole class.

"Midori! You were so AWESOME yesterday!" Said a pink-skinned girl with pink hair. She got down really close into Izumi's face as if inspecting her.

_Midori?_ The trio thought. Izumi's smile turned polite and she took a step back from the bushy-haired pink Barney. She put her right hand out in front of her.

"P̷l̷e̵a̵s̷u̴r̵e̴ ̸t̸o̸ ̵p̷r̴o̷p̵e̵r̷l̸y̶ ̷i̶n̵t̴r̵o̵d̶u̶c̵e̷ ̵m̶y̸s̴e̴l̶f̴.̷ ̵I̴z̶u̴m̶i̸,̸ ̵a̷t̴ ̶y̷o̶u̴r̵ ̶s̶e̴r̵v̴i̸c̶e̶!̷ ̵A̵n̵d̴ ̴w̸h̸o̵ ̶m̷i̸g̶h̶t̴ ̶y̸o̸u̷ ̵b̴e̷,̶ ̶S̷a̵k̷u̴r̶a̴k̶o̷*̴?̸" The girl said coyly, making the taller one squeel exitedly.

"I'm Ashido Mina, but you can call me that other one too!" She exclaimed happily and took the hand in hers and shook it fastly up and down so much she made the other dizzy. She let go of the other girl's hand and went to her seat only to sit on the desk, much to Periwinkle's dismay. Then a flamboyant boy walked up to Izumi. "I must say your preformance was absolutely magnifique!" He said, making a pose and somehow making sparkles appear around him.

The freckled girl's smile turned soft and somewhat nostalgic, remembering the fight with her childhood friend. She averted her eyes from the boy to the floor, which suddently looked really interesting. "T̷h̷a̶n̸k̸ ̷y̴o̵u̷,̸ ̶R̶é̷a̴l̵t̷a̴*̵!̸" Said the girl, making her tone sound happy as to not alert anyone. She looked up and noticed the second shortest person in their class(her being the second shortest) approach her, drooling slightly. "A̶n̴d̶ ̶w̶h̶a̸t̷ ̶c̵a̵n̸ ̷i̷ ̵d̵o̸ ̶f̴o̷r̷ ̴y̴o̴u̶,̵ ̸m̸y̸ ̷e̵f̴f̴e̴m̷i̷n̴a̶t̶e̵ ̵f̵e̸l̷l̷o̶w̴?̷" His nose started to bleed and he started to drool even more, his eyes going wide with lust.

"Wanna come to my place after school? We can have so much fun! We could take our clothes off later too, and your ass is so nice!"

...

**What.**

Everyone stopped talking and stared in pure shock at the guy while some had fearful looks and took a few steps back (they were the smart ones).

Izumi let out what sounded like a feedback sound affect in pure shock at the statement, her grin frozen on her face and eyes wide and dumbfounded. 

Her brain does the equivalent of a record scratch, and takes a while to reboot.

She leaned her head back so far it looked like she was about to speak to God himself. "HA!" Izumi leaned down to face the pervert and her eyes widend, glowing a green light that can only be described as terriffying, while her smile was so strained and wide it was a suprise it didn't split her face in half. "Ǹ̷̐ ̸̄ô̴̐.̸̐̓"

The purple-haired bastard let out the girliest shreek and fled with a metaphorical tail between his legs to his seat, where he proceded to hide under the table which began to shake because of him. No one felt sorry for him. The fucker had it coming.

Slowly but surely, the atmosfere turned somewhat back to normal and everyone took their seats. Izumi notice eyes on her and looked around, only to find Todoroki staring at her with emotionless eyes. She would shudder, if she didn’t know how to deal with these types of situations. Just as everyone sat down, the bell rang for the start of class and Aizawa entered not even a second later.

Izumi looked down at her desk, only now noticing it had a few flowers on it. She picked them up and noticed they were tied by a pink ribbon. It wasn't a store-bought bouquet, but it didn't look poorly made. It had daisies and irises, three blue salvia and hibiscus flowers, some white clovers and a single red tulip in the middle. She tried to look for a tag but there was none. She popped her head up and looked around to look for the person who left them, but there was no one. (But unknown to her, later when she looked up the meanings, she would blush so hard her mother would ask her if she had a fever.) _Huh. Weird._

"-today you will be choosing a class president."

_THAT'S SO NORMAL!_

Izumi huffed. Why are they so suprised? This is still a school. She thought about who would be best for class president and her mind immediately thought of Periwinkle. Sure, the girl with the ponytail, Yaoyorozu if she recalled, could be a fine president, but she lacked confidence. Izumi needed to work with her on that. She quickly wrote down her vote. 

──────────────

_Fuckers. Absolute fucking madmen, the lot of them._

Somehow, by God knows what, she had four votes. Yaoyorozu had three.

Izumi immedietly glanced to her friends from the podium she and Yaoyorozu were on. CB was whistling _oh so innocently_ while Periwinkle had the _gall_ to look away from her soulless eyes.

_They'll need the Avengers when i'm done with them. And Batman. Hell, the U.S army and Superman too. I'm going to rip them a new one._

A smirking Bakugo caught her eye. CB was staring at her with a smile that felt way too malicious while the aggresive blonde had a smug grin on.

_Fuckers._

──────────────

"Y̶o̵u̷ ̶a̸b̴s̸o̴l̴u̸t̵e̵ ̴p̸i̶e̷c̴e̶s̸ ̷o̵f̵ ̸s̶h̷i̷t̶,̷" she greeted at lunch, causing Periwinkle to sputter and start lecturing her about her language while CB was smiling widely.

"Y̵o̵u̷ ̴s̷m̷u̸g̵ ̴p̶i̸e̶c̷e̴s̵ ̵o̸f̶ ̶t̷r̸a̵s̵h̵.̶" She sat down with them, not even asking if she could join them because they lost the privlage of having a choice when they voted for her. Izumi's eyes sparkled and she grinned menacingly as she got an idea."Y̴o̵u̸ ̸d̵o̷ ̴r̵e̸a̴l̵i̷s̷e̶ ̸i̸ ̸w̸i̷l̵l̵ ̶m̷a̴k̴e̴ ̸t̶h̶i̵s̷ ̵y̷e̶a̴r̴ ̸h̸e̸l̵l̵ ̶f̷o̶r̸ ̷y̷o̵u̴ ̵b̷e̶c̵a̴u̴s̵e̶ ̶o̴f̴ ̵t̶h̵i̶s̷,̵ ̷n̸o̶?̶" She said while cutting into the steak on her tray (hey, deer meat is expensive).

The two companions paled at her words, whatever they were going to say to her dying on their tongues. They knew what she could do, everyone did. She had a reputation to uphold. The greenette took much pleasure from teasing/torturing her friends(she still couldn’t believe she has actual friends). "I̵'̶m̵ ̴o̶n̷l̷y̴ ̴j̴o̵k̸i̴n̴g̶.̷" They exhaled sighs of relief. "A̷n̵y̷w̸a̶y̵-̶" she started, smile softening and gaze going towards Periwinkle "-̷P̶e̸r̸i̶,̵" he slightly blushed at the nickname ",̴ ̶a̴r̵e̸ ̸y̶o̷u̷ ̷p̴e̵r̴h̶a̵p̷s̷ ̵r̸e̸l̷a̸t̴e̴d̷ ̷t̷o̴ ̵I̸n̸g̴e̵n̴i̶u̶m̶?̵"

He visibly brightend at the mention of the hero and smiled proudly. "Yes, i am! He is my older brother!" He boasted. "I strive to be just like him one day!"

"Oooooh! That’s so cool!" CB paused. "You know, that’s the first time i've seen you smile. You should do it more often." The square-given-life visibly looked confused, but in a cute way because of the small blush dusting his cheeks thanks to the comment. "What do you mean? I smile all the time." He said. While the two were chatting, their green haired companion was left to her thoughts. _Okay, so. Im class president. What am I going to do? I don’t know a thing about leading people! But this could also be a good chance to help the class. Yaoyorozu obviously needs to boost her self esteem and confidence. Bakugo needs to get his anger under control. The perverted grape midget needs the fear of God shoved up him. The Todoroki boy needs some serious therapy, poor kid. Geez Louise. Maybe I can-_

Her thought(and mumbling, but she didn’t know that bit) train was shoved right off the tracks and into the swamp by the loud ringing of a bell. It wasn’t the class bell, so that only left one other option.

**_"LEVEL THREE SECURITY BREACH, PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING IN AN ORDERLY FASHION."_ **

Yup.

Aaand that’s how all Hell broke loose.

Students were screaming and running towards the exit, effectively cramping the hall and pushing against eachother. Izumi was right in the middle, with CB and Peri somewhere behind her, but she didn’t see them or hear them.

Everyone was screaming and she was s̴̡͙͍͉̘̬̋̋̈́͜c̸̛̟̙͎̘̉̿a̶͓͉̬̋͐͊̂͑̔̎͗̾ř̶̫̦͓͕ȩ̸̙̯͉͍̫͙̂̎̉͑͜͝d̶̘͈̟̺̂͂̂̆̈́t̶̡̰͈̩̫̩̗̆͂͗e̶̢͖͚̜̞̣̠͂̊̈́r̷̬̟̈́̈̍͋̒͊̂r̴̪̤̝̣̗̬̘̗̪̈́̌͠ȧ̷̛͚̬̬̘̠̜͔̳̒̌͂̅̐̄̊͜f̸̧̨͓̞̠̭̘̜͇̽́́i̷̢̯͙̳̾̔͒͝é̴̡̹͕̺̎̋̔͝d̴̜̙̯͍̠̙̞̐͗̿̇͛̄͑ͅ uncomfortable, everyone was pushing against her. Her pupils narrowed and her breath sped up, mind filled with nothing else but _danger danger danger danger get away get away danger get away kill get away no no no_

Something was _choking her, d a nger,_ what was-  
W h _at is-_

g O **_Aw A̴̛̳̲͘ ̷̧̫̒̚ ̵̟̒Ỷ̸͈-_**

**_Ď̷̝̮͆ ̷̏̿̅̕͜Ȁ̷͖̮̯͋ ̴̨̆N̸̡̉ ̷̆̾ͅ ̵͋͜G̵͇̑̾͝ ̸̞̻͙̦ ̷͈͋Ẹ̷̪̇̅̆ ̶̺̤̹̏̾͠ ̷̧͍̐͠R̴̫̱̹͇̓͐-̴͚̘͑̑͘_**

"Calm down." What was that?

"Breathe." Oh. It’s a voice. Someone was beside her. They didn’t sound bad.

"You're fine. Nothing is here." They sounded sad. But they were comforting.

Izumi came to herself, and came to realise she was in the bathroom(when did she get there, she probably teleported) on her legs and curled up so much her elbows were touching the floor while her hair was balled up in her fists. Her vision was blurry (when did she started crying?) but her smile was still there(she never stops). The person beside her was awkwardly rubbing her back with one hand and leaning on the other, which was in front of her on the floor. She looked up at them and immedietly recodnised the person.

Todoroki was silently looking at her with... something in his eyes, but she wasn't sure what. She streightend her back and turned to the heterochromatic. He silently extended his hand that was clenched around-

She swore her heart stopped. Because in his hand was her ribbon. Her black ribbon, that she put around her neck as to not relive memories burried deep within.

Her hands darted to her throat in a futile attempt to cover it, but it was already too late. He'd already seen it. Seeing the alarm in her eyes, the two-toned boy took one of her hands and put the ribbon in it. "My siblings sometimes have panic attacks. You were having one right now. I heard you crying from the hall after the alarm turned off and everyone calmed down."

Green eyes darted to the ground, uncertainty flaring in them before looking to the black ribbon in his hand. She took it in both hands, giving him the perfect view of the horizontal scar on her throat that looked like someone was trying to slit it with a flaming knife. She quickly tied the ribbon around her neck, did the bow on the back and stood up from the floor, Todoroki standing up as well and towering over her short frame.

The girl looked away to the side, trying to rid herself of his gaze. Her eyes were hard and her neverending smile was so small it almost looked like it wasn't there. "...Thank you. For helping me... I expect you to not speak of this again anytime soon, i hope?"

He nodded slightly and turned around to leave before being stopped by Izumi putting her hand on his bicep. "Thank you. Again. Really." She said quietly.

He gently ripped his arm away from her and walked away.

──────────────

As soon as she entered the classroom, she skipped over the yellow caterpillar and went to the podium. "I̸'̸m̷ ̵n̴o̶m̸i̴n̵a̴t̸i̸n̴g̸ ̴I̸i̶d̴a̵ ̸f̴o̶r̴ ̴c̵l̶a̷s̶s̶ ̷p̷r̷e̷s̵i̶d̴e̵n̴t̵ ̵a̸n̷d̷ ̴t̴h̵e̸r̵e̷’̵s̷ ̵n̶o̵t̴h̵i̷n̶g̵ ̷y̶o̸u̶ ̸c̶a̷n̷ ̷d̷o̸ ̴a̴b̵o̴u̴t̴ ̴i̷t̵.̸ ̶D̴e̵a̵l̷ ̴w̵i̷t̴h̶ ̴i̷t̵.̴" She went to her seat and let the chaos take it's place, too exausted because of the panic attack to do anything else.

It was well to say the class was happy, it the exited chanting of 'Exit Sign Iida' was anything to go by.

──────────────

"Today you're going on a field trip with me and two other teachers. Get in the bus." If the deadpan tone was anything to go by, one would say the emo hobo was trying to make a joke.

It wasn't a joke.

──────────────

Izumi was seated between two of her classmates (she really needs to remember their names) and was currently on the bus driving them to the field trip.

"Midoriya-chan." She only did a small flinch this time. Progress! She turned to look to the person the voice belonged to and found it's the frog girl she was cheering for at the enterance exam. "I usually say what's on my mind." _Mmmmmmmmm, that’s not a good start._ "What’s your quirk?" Izumi's breath hitched. "We obviously saw how strong it was, but you’re holding back. We saw how strong it is at the quirk apprehention test and when you teleported out of the caffeteria-" _Others saw that?!_ "-and at the quirk test. You’re the strongest in our class if you ask me. But that’s not all there is to it, is it?" She questioned, putting a finger to her mouth in a cute way.

Izumi tensed. She couldn't tell the truth. Only her mother knew how she got her powers, but her classmates wouldn’t believe her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Todoroki, Bakugo and(not) supprisingly Aizawa leaning a bit to hear what her awnser would be. She couldn't exactly say she was quirkless, even if it was technically the truth(if she wasn’t quirkless,she wouldn’t have gotten her powers).

"Y̷o̴u̸'̸r̴e̷ ̷p̸a̷r̷t̸i̸a̷l̶l̴y̴ ̷r̶i̴g̸h̴t̸.̴ ̵I̴ ̴w̴a̸s̸ ̶h̷o̷l̶d̵i̴n̵g̷ ̷b̷a̵c̴k̵,̶ ̶e̵v̸e̷n̷ ̴i̸f̴ ̷i̴ ̸d̵i̵d̵n̶’̴t̸ ̶m̴e̵a̶n̶ ̴t̸o̶.̶ ̸A̴n̵d̵ ̶i̶ ̸a̵m̵ ̶s̵t̴r̸o̵n̵g̴.̸ ̸B̵u̷t̵ ̸i̵'̶m̴ ̸n̶o̸t̵ ̴i̵n̸v̴i̶n̵c̷a̷b̴l̸e̷.̵ ̸M̵y̴.̷.̴.̷ ̸p̷o̸w̶e̴r̸s̸ ̷a̶r̶e̴ ̸n̵o̶n̷e̴ ̶o̷f̴ ̷y̴o̸u̵r̸ ̸c̴o̸n̶c̴e̴r̶n̴ ̴a̸s̵ ̶o̸f̵ ̴n̵o̴w̷.̸ ̵S̶o̸ ̵d̴o̶n̵'̵t̷ ̶a̶s̶k̷ ̴w̷h̸a̴t̵ ̴y̸o̷u̶ ̸d̶o̸n̸’̶t̶ ̸w̷a̶n̷t̵ ̸t̶o̴ ̶k̶n̵o̵w̴ ̷t̶h̴e̷ ̵a̵w̸n̶s̴e̶r̷ ̶t̷o̴.̴" She awnsered in a strained voice, her face hidden by the goggles and mouthgaurd on her face. She could phisically feel the tension in the air. She relaxed a bit. ".̵.̴.̴S̸o̵r̵r̶y̶.̴ ̷I̶ ̷h̷a̷v̶e̴n̸’̷t̸ ̸h̷a̷d̵ ̶a̴ ̴l̷o̴t̵ ̸o̸f̸ ̶f̴r̸i̵e̷n̴d̷s̷ ̴i̴n̸ ̵m̷y̸ ̴l̴i̶f̴e̷ ̵a̶n̵d̴ ̸i̶ ̶h̸a̵v̷e̴n̶’̶t̷ ̶i̸n̵t̵e̶r̸a̶c̸t̵e̴d̸ ̶w̴i̵t̸h̸ ̷a̵ ̸l̵o̸t̴ ̴o̸f̴ ̷p̸e̶o̵p̵l̴e̴ ̶i̶n̷ ̴a̴ ̷l̶o̷n̴g̷ ̵t̴i̵m̸e̸.̴ ̷T̸h̵i̸s̸ ̶i̵s̵ ̸a̵ ̸b̶i̵t̸ ̵n̶e̸w̶ ̴t̴o̶ ̴m̸e̸.̵" She continued in a small voice.

The frog girl relaxed. "It's ok."

The bus was silent for a few moments and was then broken by a guy with red hair and eyes. "Dude, your quirk is so manly! I wish mine was as cool as yours. All i can do is harden my skin." He continued and his fist took on a rocky texture to prove a point. It didn't.

"I̶ ̷t̴h̷i̸n̸k̸ ̷y̸o̶u̵r̵ ̷q̸u̷i̷r̵k̴ ̶i̶s̷ ̸a̸m̶a̵z̴i̶n̵g̸.̴ ̵Y̴o̵u̵ ̶c̵a̶n̸ ̵d̵o̸ ̸a̵ ̴l̷o̵t̴ ̴o̶f̶ ̶o̸f̴f̸e̵n̶c̸e̸ ̸a̶n̶d̴ ̵d̴e̵f̶e̷n̸c̷e̸ ̵w̶i̵t̵h̷ ̴i̵t̴.̶ ̷I̴t̶ ̸h̷a̸s̴ ̸a̵ ̴l̸o̴t̶ ̷o̶f̶ ̴p̷o̵t̷e̴n̴t̴i̸a̵l̸.̵" She sent a soft smile towards him and everyone’s cheeks were dusted with a barely noticable blush. _The whole class is going to have a crush on her at this point_ , everyone thought.

The bus stopped. "Get out. We're here."

Everyone got out of the bus and went into the dome.

Izumi had a bad feeling.

──────────────

At this point her stomach was doing triple backflips onto a cliff. Something bad was going to happen.

She was looking everywhere. She wasn’t listening to Thirteen as they spoke. She could only focus on her sorounding area, hoping everything will turn out good. She was only high alert, ready to unleash Hell at any second.

But, her luck was usually painted as a black cat instead of a four leaf clover.

So many things happened at once.

A purple portal oppened and out stepped a man with pale blue hair and hands all over his body and one on his face and a person made of purple mist with a bunch of other-

_Villains._

"Wow, are they part of the exercise?"

Aizawa was in front of them with Thirteen in a stance, ready to fight.

"Everyone, stay back! These are villains!"

She summoned tentacles and portals and put the class and teachers behind her, much to Aizawa's and Thirteen's loud protests and her classmates' shouting. The tentacles held them back and protected them, the chants of _protect survive protect protect kill to protect kill protect survive_ floding her mind until nothing but that was left.

She started calmly walking towards the villains, one leg in front of the other. She summoned fireballs in her hands, still walking, and the tentacles behind her moving more urgently, drowning out the shouts of 'Izumi' and 'Midoriya' the class and teachers were shouting.

"M̶y̶ ̸m̸y̷,̵ ̶a̴r̵e̸n̵’̸t̸ ̴y̸o̶u̴ ̸s̵o̵m̸e̵ ̸s̴h̷o̶w̸s̶t̵o̸p̶p̶e̷r̶s̴,̶ ̸h̴u̷h̸?̶"

She paused.

"T̶̪͎͐̿h̵͇͑a̴̛͖t̵̰͚̿ ̸̥̈́s̵̹͌̒ͅi̷̻̥̇m̵̀ͅp̸̣͈̓̓l̸̺̆y̷̪̾ ̶͈͗w̷̳̠̑o̵̬̥͐n̴̙͋’̴̢̍̽ţ̸̰͛ ̸̧̽ḓ̴̨͗o̷͉̗̅͠,̴̯̅ ̵̯̣̒̆n̴̞̥̓o̷̬̿w̶͓̝̋͑.̴̬̫̈́"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Wonder what happens next. 
> 
> :))
> 
> If you want a hint for the secret admirerer check the tumblr ;)
> 
> Sakurako- Japanese 桜 (sakura) meaning "cherry blossom" and 子 (ko) meaning "child"
> 
> Réalta- 'star' in Iris
> 
> Effeminate can also mean unmanly, and i couldn’t just leave the word out so here ya go! :D
> 
> Fun fact: Izumi is the shortest girl in 1-A!


	9. Can’t Save Everyone Without Killing One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One for sorrow,  
> Two for mirth,  
> Three to borrow  
> For her Hell on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back at it again and actually decided to write something? Ya gorl.
> 
> @ all of you expecting good things: i'm sorry :'D

A lot can happen during a lifetime.

Izumi was taking on villains bigger then her, using everything she had at her disposal; powers or otherwise, while at the same time protecting and keeping her class and teachers from harm. She wiped the blood from her face as the cut on her cheek kept bleeding, dripping down her face and dropplets staining her soroundings as she jumped and ran and turned, avoiding every fist and object aiming at her.

Just as a villain was about to speak up on her and hit her across the head, she turned around and in a crouching position swept her leg out from under them as the tentacles around her kept a hoard of them away from her, but not succeding. She looked around and saw more of them coming from the mist villain's warps, probably as distractions considering Handjob McDickFace was currently throwing a small tantrum as he kept scraching his neck and muttering. As she backflipped over another villain she glanced at the enterance and saw her friends hitting the walls and looking at her with awe and panic in their eyes.

But as she was distracted by them, someone hit her in the face. Hard. She fell to the ground facefirst, breaking her nose in the process. Raising her head up she caught a glimpse of another fist before the tentacles formed a small dome around her bloody and tired body, suit damp from the blood coming from various cuts on her being. _I can’t do this alone. I need help. I can't fight all of them alone and expect to come out okay._ She looked at her class with despiration in her eyes, her smile edged and pupils wide as she put a hand up.

She lowered the shadow appendages that were keeping them safe.

She silently prayed they would remain safe as she mouthed 'don’t die' to all of them to see.

──────────────

Emerald eyes kept darting around, looking for a sneaking body or a hurling hand, all the while making sure to look for those in familiar uniforms and suits in the need for help.

Everyone was scattered as soon as they stepped onto the feild and the greenette could only look on as their bodies dissapeared in purple mists. Some managed to not get warped and took on every villain that started to attack, while the others that were warped away found a way to make their location known.

Izumi blocked a hit with her hands and teleported behind her attacker, hitting them in a spot that would make sure they stay unconsious. She turned towards the shipwreck zone as she heard a terrified wail and froze when she recodnised who it was from. Quickly looking towards Aizawa, who was fighting his own attackers, she made sure he could handle his own before she made her way towards the slowly sinking ship, hoping she wouldn’t need to make sure someone was alive.

──────────────

When she arived, she noted that Uraraka, Tsuyu and Mineta were on the ship, thankfully unharmed.

"Tsuyu, are any of you hurt?" She panicly asked, eyes darting over their forms and looking for missing or broken limbs. The frog quirk user shook her head, as the brunette beside her was causiously looking over the deck. Mineta was crying and kneeling on the floor.

"All of you, listen." All of them looked at her. "I have a plan."

──────────────

As a weightless Tsuyu grabbed onto a giant rock on the other side of the dome, with Uraraka and Mineta on her back, Izumi stayed back and distracted the villains surrounding the ship to give them time to escape.

"YO UGLY! YA LIKE JAZZ?!" She yelled in another direction as she hit a shark villain in the face.

Making sure that every thug was unconsious, she looked in the direction that her classmates escaped in and saw them poorly ,but effectively, hiding in some water. She teleported a little bit away from their hiding place, as to not alert anyone else. Just as she was halfway there, her blood ran cold.

The hand villain was sprinting towards them.

He was infront of them.

She teleported to his side.

He extended his hand.

She went by unnoticed.

It was almost touching Tsuyus face.

She took his arm-

_**CRACK** _

A scream filled with agony escaped from between his chapped lips, filling the air with dread.

He looked towards her while he cradled his broken arm, staring at her with fury and burning anger in his blood red eyes from behind the hand on his face, pulling into a grimace. She was looking at him, green orbs emotionless and stance ready, looking like a wild animal about to attack. The pale-blue haired man took a small step backwards, grunting as he did so because of the broken arm, but then he streightend his back. He gave off an aura of insanity that was oh too familiar to her. Her smile tightend.

"Nomu!" He shouted and suddently there was the black thing in front of her, looming over her form and not displaying a single emotion.

"Kill her." He said with sickening glee.

And suddently, she was on the ground, withering in unimaginable pain as the floor cracked beneath her.

_Spine._

She heard shouting around her.

_**CRACK** _

She saw black in front of her, something white and long going in all directions.

_Neck._

_**BOOM** _

_**CRUNCH** _

All Might is there.

_**CRACK** _

As darkness overtook her vision, the grin on her face widend.

_**"MIDORIYA!"** _

And then she fell.

──────────────

_She opened her eyes._

_"A̷̳͍̎̄͒g̶̟͚͗͑a̴̭̎ī̸̲͠n̶̙̻͈̑̅,̶̼̼̾̽̚ ̴̨̛̮L̷̛̯̖͒́͜î̶̗̩̤̓̌t̵̡̘́͐ẗ̸̼̰̚ḷ̵̆͂̽ȇ̴͇͍̮ ̶̯̅̽D̵̢̧̦͋͂o̵͈̟̾̉̂ȩ̷̟͊̕?̷̼͔̓"_

_Her smile was ambivalent, showing both contentness and devastation at the same time._

_"A lot can happen during a lifetime."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry


	10. -2 Steps Back,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with an old friend. Really old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by me being woke lmao
> 
> Announcement: This fic hit 10 chapters, holy cow! Thank you, all of you, that have stuck through all the waiting, the haituses and writerblocks, you rock and i love you all!
> 
> Oh, and also, HOLY SHITBALLS YALL. 350+ KUDOS? THANK U YOUR LOVE WATERS MY CROPS, CLEARS MY SKIN AND MAKES ME BELIEVE I WONT FAIL ALGEBRA...AGAIN.

_"H̴̰̋ȯ̶̹͗w̶̭̠͂ ̶̥̾l̷͖͝o̵̹̫͝n̶̳͙͋g̴̨̳̈̆ ̸̟̍a̸̟̙͆r̸͇̓̚e̵̺̒͜ ̸̡͕̂͝y̸͕͊ơ̵̯͠u̴̧̒̊ ̵̱́p̵̤͇̿l̴̖͆͘ạ̴n̶͈̮̈͝ḭ̴͍̋̀n̶̠͚̿̍g̴̘̾̅ ̴͎͝t̸̞̂͗ọ̸͒̕͜ ̶̡̼͊́k̶̢͊̇e̷̙͂͗ė̵͈p̴̲͖͛̕ ̷͕̃ḋ̴̦͚͂ȍ̴̙i̸̮̫̇n̷̛͈͗g̸͈̜̐̎ ̴̗̞͑t̸͚̣̍ẖ̷̰̒̎i̷̛̺̺̍s̴̝̗?̵͉͇̈́̐" He asked, dissapointment hinting in his voice._

_She looked away from him. "As long as it takes to keep them all safe."_

_She's been stuck here for hours, waiting to fall up into her world again and make sure everyone was okay. While they waited, both sat down and looked ahead of them, looking for even a speck of light._

_"Ṯ̸̽h̴̟̃̕e̶̩̙̽̈y̸̳̑̓ ̷̮̾͑w̵͓̕i̵̲̩͊l̵̙̺͐ḽ̵̠̅̆ ̴͙̈́̈́n̶̲̒e̷̲̠̿v̷̟̂e̷̥̟͗̌r̴̜̮̋̒ ̸̻̦́͋b̸͈͎͌͘ě̸̥ ̸͍̰͗̆ṡ̷̟̗ȧ̶̠͎͂f̵̜̈́ẻ̷̤̓ ̸͔͎̍̽i̷͎̒ņ̵̤͒̚ ̶̤̐t̵̥͋͌h̸̟̆ė̶̺̂ ̷͇͔̆̈́u̴̬̿̄p̸̰̑̔p̸̡̊̐e̶̬̱̽̈r̵̞̠̈́́ ̷͉̯̐̌ẅ̶̡́ŏ̴̲̋ͅr̵̫̽l̸̲͔̂d̴̞̔̐.̶̤̌͆ ̶̡̼͆Y̶̨̓̀o̸̧͑̚u̷̪̾ ̶̘̇͜k̴̄̕͜n̷̼̋͝ò̴̲̈́w̸̰̏̽ ̴̙̓t̶̤̮̎̌ḧ̵̳̗́a̸̝͆̉t̵̘̣̊͒.̷̰̄͝" He told her._

_She pasued, thinking of his words._

_"I do." She whisperd. "But at least i can try and protect them."_

_A few moments pass._

_"Ḫ̸͍̓͘ȧ̶̟̼̆v̴̙̬̇̄ē̴͙ ̵̪͠ị̷̛͓̿ ̸̹̺̏ṫ̷͓͔o̸͖͛l̴̢̘̓̃d̷̜̅̆ ̶̛͕ÿ̴̰͕̄o̷̰̊̅u̸̪̒ ̸͔̫́ị̶̥͊'̶̧͉̔̚v̷̤͜͠ë̴ͅ ̵͚̄n̶̘̯̍e̷̯̓v̶͕̏ḛ̷͚̇̕ȓ̴͈ ̵̤̓͝m̸̲͈̊e̴̥̹ȅ̸̫̿ṭ̵͌ ̶̜͜͠ǎ̷͎ ̶̲̂s̷͈̐͜o̶̱̒̈́ủ̶̘̓l̷̮͋ ̷͇̾̉l̵̮̕i̵̫͇̋͐k̶̦̊̓ê̶̘̍ ̷͉̏ỹ̴̡̕o̴̮̊ṳ̴̿?̴̣̱̂" The f̷a̴l̸l̵e̶n̴a̷n̴g̷e̶l̶ man mused._

_She considerd his words._

_"No, i don't think you have."_

_"W̸͈̣͒͒ę̸̯̚l̸̢̫̋l̸̗͛͆,̴̦̍̕ ̸̧͂î̷͘ͅ'̶̰͌͊ḿ̵̡͆ ̶͍̑̓t̵̲͆e̵̫̬͒̕l̵̦̈͗l̸̥̫͑i̸̪̔͐ň̶̗ğ̷̨͙͝ ̶̡̘̌̈́y̴̧̻̏͝ȏ̸͕̘͊ṷ̸̐ ̷̬̠͒n̶̢̺̿͂o̸̪̫̕ẅ̷̡̙.̴̨̋"_

_She snorted. "Yeah, i bet you've told that to all the souls you greet."_

_"I̶̘̲͋͐ ̶̘̟͆ã̴͓͓m̷͉̙̊ ̴͍̿̓n̴̦̄̈o̸̩̽̒ţ̴̈́ ̷̬͐̾l̶̼͑y̶̘͂̔i̶̛̜͆n̸͙̄̇g̷̼͊̌.̸̢̈͠"_

_"Uh hu, just like you didn’t lie to Eve."_

_He rolled his eyes and clicked his forked tounge. "I̶̱̽ ̴̤͓̇ṱ̶̘̇o̶̜̊͊l̶̠̉d̴͚̫͛͗ ̶̲͛y̷̜̕ö̶͕u̶̬̾̕ ̸̮̽í̷̯t̴̬̭͆͠ ̵̱̠̈́w̸̫̘̆à̴͓ṡ̴̛̘͖ ̵̢̳̎h̵̹͚̊e̸͍̊r̴̭̹͗ ̴̺̐͘o̴̳͇̔͒w̷͛͗ͅn̸̤͈̑ ̵̡̱̅f̸̤͍̍á̴̬̹͛u̶̻͆͌l̸͖̊t̵̨̻̕͝,̸͔͇̋ ̵̤̱̊s̷͖̺͂ȟ̴̙̋e̵͇̼̎͠ ̴͓̬̾k̷̢͎͊̽n̴̛͈̼ȩ̴w̸̡̔ ̷̣̃ẇ̷͓h̵̪̆a̴̯̙ť̶̰̘ ̴̟̮̉̚ś̶̟ḧ̵͙́͘e̶̗̜ ̷̠̎w̷̫͔̚͝ạ̵̿̔s̵̡̞̎ ̶͊̒ͅǧ̵̼͜ẻ̷̮͇̌ț̷͊ͅț̶̺͑ḯ̷̲̣̆n̵͔̪͊g̶͚̲̉ ̵̟̬́i̸̬̐n̵̤͘͝t̵̮̤̕ō̴̱͐.̴̳̿"_

_"Sure, fine."_

_"D̸̖̄o̷̹̾n̵̤͖͐̍'̴̰̣̓t̷̨͗̇ ̸̪̌̔y̷̛̯̕o̴̻̣̒ȕ̸̘̈́ ̴̝͍̑s̸͙͆̏a̴̹̽s̸̘͇͠͝s̷̺̚ ̸̪͐̋ṁ̴̟͔̏ȅ̵̦̾,̵̺̹̃ ̵̞͒D̸̘̎ő̷͚ẹ̸̡̄.̶̯͌̓"_

_"Okay boomer."_

_He sighed. "Ẅ̸̳́h̵̲́̍ỳ̶̠ ̶̹͊a̶̼̰̎r̵̻͛̃e̸̩̒̍ ̵̰̙͝y̶̻̐̚ỏ̵̗ű̴̗ ̵̝͚͝ȟ̸̦e̷͔̫͘ŗ̷̑̄e̵̹͙͋ ̷̛͇̮a̸͙̿̿g̷̨̈́a̴̱̕ị̴͛͜n̶̥͖̿̔?̸̘̻͊"_

_"Well, i mean, it’s your own fault. You gave me this."_

_He relaxed. "Ă̴̻ ̶̭͇͝f̵̯̃̓a̸͔̚u̴̘͠ḷ̸̣̓t̵̗̪̽ ̸̖̣̽͂i̸̩͆̇s̷͔͆̂ ̵͉͋̿s̵̭͠ȏ̴̳͇m̴͕͉e̴̍͒͜t̸̮̂̐h̷̝̠̾̈ï̷̳̊ñ̶͖̙̎ğ̷͙͂ ̷̦̘̃ỷ̸̳o̷̭͐ų̸̞͐ ̶̨̲̒ṛ̷̤͐̕è̴̙g̵̨̟̾̋r̴͈͛̽e̶̲̠̓̿t̶̠̃͠.̸͕̽͠ ̴̳̽͂ͅI̴̮͠ ̷̯̀c̷͔ẻ̴͚̐ȓ̷̯̭͛t̷̨͚̃͛ȃ̴͙̰ī̵̛̤n̸͕͋̾l̵̫̰̀͘ỹ̶ͅ ̸͚̻̐͝d̴̙̈́ŏ̷͓͜ ̷̭̟̑n̵̗̿o̶̜̾̐ṫ̸͖͗ ̴̧̫̽͊r̴͔͑͆ė̷̦͜g̷̡̔̋r̴̠̊e̶̜̒t̷̞̝̔̈ ̴̩͘͜g̵̟̃i̷͎̔͝v̶̮͂i̵͚̽͒ͅn̸͈̯̚g̸̫̊ ̴̞͑́ÿ̸̖̠́͆o̸̤̦͂u̵̲͋ ̶̣̭̈́t̴̞̾͌h̷̩͙͌i̸̩͑̀ṡ̸͎̦.̶̫̏̏"_

_"I didn’t even ask for them." She reminded him._

_"Ȃ̸̧͓n̵͓̼̊͂d̴̙͝ ̵̖͝ṱ̴͍̍̚h̴̙͊a̴͍͛ṭ̵ ̶̬̽i̷̥̩̐͝ŝ̷̲ ̴͚̹̍̄w̸̪̐h̵͕̽y̶̘̙͑͊ ̶̼̈͠i̸̘̚ ̴͖̳̄̌g̵̮͂ä̵̳͑v̴͔̈́̾e̴̻͍͒ ̵̨̩̔̉t̸͔͍̅͝h̶̹͌ȩ̴͘m̷͕͉͒ ̴̘̮͗̕t̴̛̳̑ǫ̴̩͂̚ ̷͙̀̆y̸̳̟͑͘ȍ̶͍̙͂ȕ̵̼̩.̸͇̥̃" He paused to hug her with both of his right wings. "I̷͇͚̽̆ ̸̳͔̄ŵ̴̻̑â̴̱̬ṡ̷͍̲̂ņ̵͛’̵͚̓́t̸́̾͜ ̴͓̽̿l̴̙̖̒̋y̵̭̦̓͂i̶̱͐̈n̸̗̄͑g̸̫̔ ̷͓͝w̵̡̃ḧ̸͙̳́̐e̶̺̒n̶̛̬͕̎ ̴̲̥̓i̸͙͌ ̴̗͋s̵͚̯͛͗a̶̹̞̿͛ḭ̸̾̋d̷͖̝̀ ̸̬̏i̸̹͕̊͘ ̷̦͖̾̏h̴̻̊̉ͅä̸́ͅv̴̢̐e̷̢̒ ̸̢̠͌n̵͎̝̏̈́ȇ̴̝̽v̷̜͆ȇ̶͚ř̷̼ ̶͙͗̉m̷͚̓e̶̱͋͘t̴̻̋̀ ̸͍͙̽a̸̫̬̾ ̷͉͕̚s̸̛͎ò̴̟̂u̸̟̾l̵͔̃ ̵̧̈́ḷ̴̥̿ḭ̴͑k̵̠̥e̶̞̲̔̃ ̶͍̔y̶̗̎̃ò̷̖̒ü̴͚.̴̲̄ ̶̝͖̏I̵͔͍͂ ̷̰̏̾w̶̝͛͝ä̶̛͕́s̸̻̻͑ ̴̗̇͒͜n̷͕̒̔ô̵̦t̸̡̡̏̚ ̶͉̎̔f̶̬̍͘a̵̓ͅi̴̖͋ṟ̸̯̔̂ ̵̯͒ẗ̶̗͔́͝o̶̰͆͘ ̸̬͋͠y̶͉͍̎͗ǫ̶͆̆ṻ̶̹̫́ ̵͍͚͒ő̷̞̯n̴̢͒ ̷̮̖̄y̴͕͍͛̈o̴͙͖͠u̸̗̤͑r̸͕͖̃̊ ̸̠̿f̸̰̙́î̴͚̌r̷͚̅̉ş̵̝̒̈t̷̗͍̏ ̸̞̕t̴͙̚i̴͔̳̊͝m̵̬͐͝e̸̩͂ ̴̝̘́d̷̖̈͐o̶̗͐w̷̱̏̕ṉ̸̿͝ ̷͈̕h̵̫͆e̸͇ṛ̵̽͊e̵̔͜,̶̳̋ ̵̺͝ͅa̶̩̫̒̈n̷̞̗̏d̵̤͇́ ̸̼͗ẙ̶͓͝ë̷̡́͆t̵̙̑̊ͅ ̶̧̔̌y̵̜̺͑ợ̶̡u̴̧̢̐̕ ̷̜̌͋s̸̯̉ţ̶̱̂̌i̵̟̦̒͒l̴͙̈́͝l̸̠̎̐ ̸̡̅c̷̨͉̿̕ḧ̷̝̤́̕o̴̝̬͆̄s̵͙̟̍e̸̥̎ ̴̡̥͒͘t̷̜̟͠ŏ̵̤̰ ̸̬̝̄s̵͍̉p̸̝̊̎a̶̲͍͆͑r̴̜͆ẻ̴͓̼͊ ̵̻͍͝m̵̺̔̋e̶̬̠͂.̷̨͎͋̿ ̸̪̩̾M̴̻̆o̸̢̦̊ș̵͂̕ẗ̷̫̗́ ̶̨̛w̸͚̎̋ͅo̷̱̤͌ű̵̡̲͠l̶̙͇̈́d̷͇̱̈́̓ ̶̡̊n̷̟̗͒̕ȏ̸͉̹̽t̷͓͗ ̸̧͕̍d̴͇͖̃͑ơ̴̤̣̾ ̶͖̥̈́t̵̺̄͗h̶͓͝ͅa̷͉t̶͇̤̾̈́.̵̱͋͒ͅ"_

_"And what if it was a mistake?" She asked._

_"A̷̧̛̦ ̴̙̱̅͝m̶̤͒̏į̶̡͌s̵͈̞̅́t̷͉͛̐a̸͓̯͛k̵̢̔͂ͅe̷̗̍̄ ̶̺̎̚i̸̧͂s̴͝ͅ ̵̟̯͠n̶̠̮̄̃ò̵̪t̶̘̆h̴͉̓i̴̱̊n̸̢͒́g̶̝̫͛͑ ̸̙͌̽m̵̞̩͆̃o̴̻̔ŕ̴͈̦e̷̪̗̿ ̷̜̖̌̆ẗ̴͚́h̷̛̗̋ḙ̵̓n̴̪̊̊ ̷̻͔̏ä̶͙͍́ ̴̨̖͛͠p̶̮̖͛̓ư̶͎͗r̶̗̗̊̿p̵̹̩̈́ö̵̭̤́̿u̸͔͔̽s̴̘̆̀ẹ̵͎͒̋ ̴͎͛͐g̴͓͔̓ö̷̡́͠n̷̳̚e̴̘̱͐̎ ̴͔̜̅̈́i̸̡͐n̶͓̺͠t̴̮̆̽o̸̪̓͘ ̷̢̤̽͛a̶̦͛̋n̴̡̼̋o̸̦̱̾̓ţ̵̊h̴̜̃e̵̳͙̒̀r̴͇̂͛ ̸̙̓̈d̶͕͝ḯ̸̳͔r̵̡͈̔e̴̹͕̒ç̸̿ṭ̶ĭ̶̘o̸̢͍n̸͇͗̊.̸̢̓"_

_"You're an evil being. A bad person. That’s why you’re down here."_

_"I̵͎̭̋͝ ̴̟̍a̶̞̦͊m̸̦͚̋ ̸͇̓̓ñ̵̥̹̕ǒ̴̗̂t̴̮̎͝ ̵̹̃̉ȅ̴̛͉̜v̵͍̀̃i̸͇͑͜l̷̤̩̾,̵͇̓ ̸̡̓a̵̠n̶̨͖d̷̨̂ ̸͔̆̀ị̴͒̚ ̵̨̰̂â̴̕ͅm̴̗̉ ̷̯̹̋ň̵̹̭͒ǫ̴̇̌͜t̵̪̅̆ ̶̥͒̓ạ̶̏ ̶̭̟́̎b̷͎̼̅a̶̛̮̱d̸̥̻͌̽ ̴͎̂ṗ̷̮͖̎ë̸̢͍̑r̵̭̐s̵͍͒̑ö̴̰́ṇ̵͐ ̷̬̥̇e̸̩̭͂ȋ̸̢̉t̷̤̂h̸̭͈̄e̶͉͂̕ͅř̶̤͙̓.̶͔̾ ̷̝̾̊B̷͙̉͠u̸̬͆ţ̶͊̽ ̵̜̻͊͘t̴͚̑h̴̘̻̏a̸͑ͅẗ̴̟́ ̴̤̞̀d̴͓͂o̵̟̮͘ë̵̪́ş̴͙͒ ̵̲̫̇̀n̷͍̲͑̕o̶̭͐ṯ̵̛͋ ̴̡̗̉m̴̙͐͒e̴̘͈̔͌a̷̹̍̏ṅ̷͖ ̷̱̓ͅi̵͈̫͊̑ ̵̳̽ǎ̴͖̟͝m̵̡͐̃ ̴̨͉̌͝'̸̪̱̽̆g̷̼̔ǒ̷̖ȏ̵͚͎̆d̶̨̡̑̂'̸̖̃͗.̷̧͂ ̷̖͔̍͒I̴͖̓t̸̪̜͗͆ ̵͚͕͝í̷̛͇s̸̘̱͑͘n̵̜̬’̷̦͎͐t̸̠̏ ̶̯̒͜t̸̥̍̂h̷͚̜̅̅ḙ̷̛͈̍ ̷͍̋̕ṣ̶́̈́a̴͗͜m̷̫̈͝e̵̹̖̊ ̴̺̊t̸̛̤̚h̵̛̩̥̔i̸͇̣̎ň̷̻͖ģ̸̘͐͌.̷̪̌ͅ"_

_"... Why did you make me like this?" The greenette quietly asked._

_"Y̴͚͂͆͜o̴̦͘u̵̥̕ ̵̣̯̅a̶̡̟͠r̴̞̜̄̃e̵̱̪̒ ̵͉̅͝ẽ̷̘̼x̵̡͑t̷̘̓r̸͖̺͂͝o̷͇͍̓d̶͖̓̕͜i̴̡͔̍n̴̨͑̃a̷̦̠̚r̴̨̅y̶̗̒.̸̼͉͂ ̶͍̜̔Ÿ̷̟́̊o̷̘̒u̴͙ ̵̙̩͐͝ḩ̵̺̿a̴̤̣̒͋v̸̳̪͛̌ę̴͍̌ ̶͈̆̏p̴̺͖̿ŕ̵͚͉ó̴͓͒v̸̡͍́͠ė̶̹͔͝d̴͓̽̓ ̴̧̉͛m̴̺͚̍e̸͉̋ ̷̱̟̈́ẁ̵̲͔r̶͎̆̅o̵̙̬͂n̵͖͙̍g̶̡͇̑̌ ̵͎͓̆͠s̷̫̖̃e̸͇͐̅v̵̹̍͘e̴͔͔̔r̶̟̈́͗ȧ̸̳l̸͓͋ ̴͍̖̅ẗ̷͍̈́i̷̲̍͑͜m̵̧͌̽é̵̡̦́ș̵͙͗̿,̵̬͇̎̎ ̸̹̔a̴͎̍n̶͎͛d̵̢̙͆̏ ̴̛̭̮t̸̗̍h̸̺̣̆a̶̬̲͐̃t̵̛̪̚ ̷͈̟́i̵̮̱̎̓ş̴͊ ̵̛̯w̴͎͂̈́o̶̱̥̾͠r̵̩̥̽ť̶̬̹͘h̶̝̠̊ ̸̠͋a̸͙͠ ̸̯̻̌̐l̸̨̩̀ỏ̶̟̈́t̵͙͓̀͂ ̸̟̐̔͜c̸͈͎̄ö̶̟̊n̵̢̝͋̕s̶̆͗ͅi̸̘̪d̵̼͍̈́ḛ̶̱̐ŗ̸̝̉i̵̟̪̔͋ń̴̝̈g̴͙̎̎ ̶̝̈̕h̶͚̄͌ọ̶̜̿ẁ̶̩̘ ̶̜̈ö̵̝́l̸͙̃͊d̵͖̫͌͋ ̵͕̺͆ȋ̵̡̡̂ ̷͈̺͐̏ä̸̮̙́m̵͔̙̿.̸͚̟͆"_

_"You sound like a grandpa."_

_"I̵̭͆ ̶͚͋͝å̴̩m̵̗̍ ̸̺o̷̘͚͋l̷͉̒d̷̙̹̂ ̵͎̗̑ę̵͗n̵̖̆̆͜ö̵͍̿u̷̺̘̅̚g̶̨͂h̷̡̎ ̷͖̉t̵̨͍͂̚o̷̳̹͆ ̷̢͂b̴̫̜̊̊e̶͖̽ ̴̙̲̌y̷̧̗̔o̴̖͓̍̆ű̶͙̑r̶̝̔ ̷̥̒ģ̸̛̱r̷̲͙̊̓ȩ̷̃a̶̤̲͂̔t̴̺̱̑̚ ̵̜͍̾t̷̫͆͊i̸̢͑͋m̶͇̠̀̀ẽ̵͍̤̄ş̴̮̃̕ ̵̨͛ị̶͠n̵̩̆f̵̱̂i̶̱͂n̶̺͚̉̑i̵̥̩͒̏t̶̢̖͗̚y̶̤̞͐ ̴̤͔̀g̷̹r̶̙͙͆a̴̪͊̐n̸̘͒d̶͇̻̓p̶͙͙̍ã̸̛̰̱.̷̰̆ ̶͚͌Ď̸̢̥̀ổ̴͚n̶͓͛ͅ’̴̠͙̅ẗ̷͚̗́̽ ̸͔̇ͅt̸͉̗̍͠ĕ̵̜̈s̵̠͇̾t̶̺̜̄ ̶̨̰́m̸̝̄̂ȩ̴̼̈́̏,̶͍̩̒̅ ̴̱̓̓I̷͈͊z̸̫̏u̶̱̔̽m̴̩̘͛ḭ̵͔̈.̵̧͎͊"_

_They both go quiet._

_"Y̷̲o̵̠̘͌ù̶̘ͅ ̷̘̩͌ṋ̵̿̕e̷̞̓e̶̢͛d̵̳͒́ ̷͛͜͠t̵̜̃o̴͇͐ ̸͎̾͌u̴̜̓͘n̵̩͙̓͌d̴̰͛̚e̸̮͒r̶̞̟̍̈s̶̝͕̈́̚t̶̪͔͛̾a̴̳̾ṋ̴̑͒d̷̹̈́͜ ̴͖͂t̸̡͔͝h̵̲͆̊ȁ̴̟t̴̟͖̎͝ ̵͉͐t̴̞̒͐o̶̼͒͊ ̷̬̓p̷̗̗̆r̵͕̋o̴̮͑t̷̬̿ȩ̸̺̑̈́c̷̭̙̈̋t̵̜͉̒ ̷̨̌̑ḛ̵̛̩͝v̶̹͖̈́͋ę̸̳͆̋r̸̟̋̈y̷͎̾̿ǒ̵͍̭̓ǹ̴͈̠e̷͎͚̕ ̵͍̹͗y̴̙̘̍̅ö̶͍ȗ̸͓ͅ ̴̥̣͂͘f̶̡͍͒i̵̛̬̹r̶̪̓̈́s̶̬͛̀t̵̡͝ ̷̫͎̐̐n̴͇͌ȅ̷͙͕e̸̡̅̄d̷͚̈́ ̷̻̓͒t̶̹̼̀o̵̠͓͑ ̸̢͙͊p̸̳̈́̊ͅr̷͉̓o̵͔̘͗ț̶̞̊e̸̮͑̒ç̶̢̄t̵̺͊ ̵̼̏y̴̙̑̚o̶̹̓u̶̝̘r̶̬̔͝ṡ̵̼̽e̴̫̰͝l̴͖̻̇f̵̜͍͆̑.̶̢͆͜"_

_"... Fine. I'll try."_

_"D̴͚̅̂o̸͈̬͗̔n̴̦̚'̷̛̥͒͜ṫ̸͙̥͝ ̶͙͋͛ţ̷͑r̴̠͚̾ẙ̵̤.̸̲͙̋ ̵̜̰͗D̴̟̂ō̵̩͔ ̶̛̝͍̈ĩ̴̡̇t̵͖̑̓.̷͎̻̏ ̴̗̾I̶̫̰̒f̴̮̓̓ ̵̳̏n̵̙͘ö̶̤́ẗ̸͚̲́ ̸̟̐̇ḟ̴̞ǒ̵̝̜r̷̜̜̎ ̶̳͂ỷ̸̻͔o̶̖̔̚u̷͓̰͑͑r̸̖͔̕š̷̠͝ē̸͕̻l̶̥̣̕f̸̨͙̈́̽,̵͈̹ ̶͉̕ṯ̶̐h̴̥̖͗̚e̷̡̖͂n̶̡̐͌ ̷͙́̚f̷̥͐͛ͅo̶̡̲̽͝r̴̩̜̍̓ ̶̞͝õ̷̺̚t̷͕̺́̉h̵̎ͅe̸̞̕r̷̗̂ş̴̻̍.̷̺̇͘"_

_She felt a familiar pull._

_She turned to him._

_"Thank you."_

_And, for the first time in her time here, her smile was warm. Happy._

_He grinned back and put his hand on her head._

_"G̴̘͎̅o̷̡̟͌̒o̴̥͑͋d̷͉̆̏b̸̪̣̈́y̸̭̎ͅe̸̺̿̈ ̵̱̭̅ā̴̪̈́n̸͕͈̾͠d̶̗̠̈͝ ̴̣͛d̵̑̑ͅo̸̥͝n̷̯̓͠’̵̳͊̾t̸̡͕̒ ̴͔̄̄ͅl̶̨̈́e̸͚͊̊t̴̻̂́ ̵̰̬̉t̵̝͆h̷̝͂e̷̊̂ͅ ̶̛̗͛b̶̢̘͒͗ë̶̤̞́d̸̢̆͌b̷̢͕̑̇ṷ̷͆ǧ̸ͅs̵̰̓̈ ̶̩̆̍d̶̪͋͌r̸͔͘a̷̤̾ġ̶̰ ̴̧̠̉y̶̨̓͘õ̷̩̩͐ű̸͓r̴̼̲̎ ̶͎͍͆s̴̭̦͌ȍ̷͖̱̇u̶̠̚ļ̸͈̓̇ ̶͉͒ͅt̴̢͑̓ŏ̷͈ ̵̲̳͆H̶̨̅̉e̷̡̙̐l̷͉̕͝ͅl̴͚͌.̷͇̬͒"_

_She closed her eyes, letting herself be drawn away._

_"'Til next time, Luci."_

_And then she was-_  
──────────────  
\- bolting upright in a white bed, breath frantic.

"Izumi!" Someone- her mother?- to her right said and in a moment she felt arms around her and a hand cradling the back of her head.

"It’s okay baby, you’re back, everything is fine and everyone is _okay, please calm down._ "

" _Mama-_ " She chocked out"- i'm _back._ "

She was not going to break down in front of her mother again. (Too bad she was failing.)

She hugged back.

"I'm _home._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my smileys as as ominous as im writing them. That saying;
> 
> :)


	11. 3 Steps Forward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and some talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satan works hard but i work harder

_Izumi knew she shouldn't be doing this._

_And yet she is._

_Alone in a park. And at night, at that. Izumi's been doing this for a week straight. She should know better, she was smarter then this._

_But._

_Her papa was missing. She just wanted to find him. That was all she wanted. Just for him to come home._

_And she was going to help no matter what. Quirk or no Quirk._

_While she was searching for him in the park at 11 at night, she spotted two figures and instantly wanted to throw up._

_She had a bad feeling about this. She felt the need to run away, to hide away from them._

_And them she hid in a bush to listen on their conversation._

_"I'm telling you, the brat's been here for a week, coming at 11 sharp and staying until 3 in the morning! No one would suspect anything!" The first voice, a man, started. Izumi slowed and quieted her breathing, making as little noise as possible. These could be villains._

_"Are you sure it's a good candidate? Remember that your everything is on the line here."_ The second voice, also a man, said firmly. 

_"Yeah, yeah, i'm sure. You wanna know why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"The kid's quirkless. And that means absolutely no one will look for them. It’s the perfect candidate!"_ Had it not been for blood rushing in her veins, Izumi would've thought her heart stopped. They were talking about her.

_"Hmm. You’re right. No one would suspect. And the last time it was a quirkless sacrafice everything went great."_

_Sacrafice._

_It made the blood in her veins ice._

_They were going to take her and sacrafice her. Probably, definitely, kill her._

_She stopped breathing._

_She didn’t want to die._

_She slowly and, as much as her shaking body allowed to, quietly got out of her hiding place and made her way to the gates of the park. They didn’t notice her._

_And then she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She felt like all air was knocked out of her chest._

_"Hey, kid, what are you doing here all alone at night?"_

_She turned around to face him and tried to make out the man's face, but couldn’t see anything due to the dread and fear clouding her mind, yelling at her to run._

_"Are you lost?"_ He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that made her want to throw up.

_"No," she managed to choke out, "i'm not. I'm just going home."_

_"Do you want me to help you get back? It sure is dark right now and i bet you’re a bit scared." The man suggested, squezzing her shoulder tighter, during her to run._

_"No." At this point tears were escaping her eyes, making her unable to see anything. "Please let go of me. I want to go home."_

_The man paused and those few seconds of silence felt like an eternity._

_He frowned, and Izumi knew she wasn't going to make it out of this._

_"Well," he squezzed her shoulder even tighter, making her cry out in pain and fall to her knees, "you see, bud, i think you should come with me. I could protect you." He finished._

_Izumi knew she wasn’t going to make it, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight._

_And so, she kicked him in the groin, just like how her papa taught her._

_He doubled down in pain and let her go._

_She turned to run._

_The gate was there._

_"Where do you think youre going?" Voice 2 said._

_She felt pain at the back of her head._

_Everything went black._

──────────────

Inko got out of the room after they shared a good cry together.

Not that he situation in of itself was good.

She turned towards the people sitting in the waiting chairs and gave them a tired and sad smile. "She’s doing fine. She's back."

The two looked at her, one with intensity and the other with hope, and got up from the chairs.

"She’s taking visitors." The older woman subtly suggested.

"... Thank you for your patience, ma'am. We're greatful." Aizawa started. Had the younger Midoriya not made herself the focus of the leading Villain, he would have been in a full body cast. But, because that was not the case, he only got out with a broken arm and a bad case of Quirk-overuse exaustion.

"We hope this won’t happen again." Toshinori, in Skinny Might form, finished. "We're very sorry this happened."

"Just make sure it doesn’t happen again." Inko stated.

As the two men made their way into the room, they were stopped.

"Wait."

They turned around to see the short woman with a solemn look on her face, her gaze boring into theirs.

"Be careful with her. She is just newly back, and the ordeal has left scars. Worse then ever." The green haired woman said, her eyes full with unshed tears as she let them go into the room.

──────────────

Izumi heard the door to her room open and close, but she didn’t look away from the window.

"Midoriya." She tensed before the word left the mouth. "What you did was very reckless. If it were up to me, you would be expelle-"

"I don't regret it." She inturrupted.

" _What?_ " Toshinori asked quietly, disbelief and a bit of desperation dripping from his tone.

"I _said-_ " she turned to them "- that _i do not regret it._ " She finished, tone firm and eyes looming slightly glowing, even in broad daylight. "My actions were my own and no one else's. If i choose to be the one to take the hit for the team, don't even try to stop me. I would do it again."

"Midoriya, you’re a child. This isn’t something you’re supposed to do. Leave it for the teachers." Aizawa explained, tone commanding.

"I don't care. All of you have only one life while i have infinate, and if i can do anything to make sure you aren’t dead then i'll die a _hundred times and it won’t matter because i will keep coming back even if i don't want to!_ " She shouted as she pulled on her hair in a panic.

The two teachers quickly rushed to her to make sure she wouldn’t further damage herself, but she stopped before they were at her bedside. "Are you-" Toshinori started but was soon stopped by her hand going up in a 'stop' motion.

She took deep breaths and eventually continued. "I'm fine. Stop asking."

She looked away from them. "Is everyone else alright?"

"No major injuries." Toshinori stated.

A few seconds went by. "Good."

A knock was heard from the door, startling the three people in the room. "Come in!" The green haired girl exclaimed, a look of suprise on her face.

A black haired man wearing a beige trenchcoat entered the room, and Izumi suddently brightened up, a wide grin and exited eyes replacing her previous dull and pale(er) features. "Uncle Nao!"

The two teachers looked taken aback, though only one showed it. _Uncle?_

"Hi Izumi." He came to her bedside and gave the small greenette a tight hug, which she returned strongly returned. He pulled away from the hug and looked at her sternly. "I heard what happened."

Her eyes glanced away from him, going in every direction. His gaze softened. "It'll be okay, 'Umi*. I'm here see how you’re doing, given what's happened, and to get a statement from you for the official report. You okay with that?"

She nodded, her eyes now soley focusing on him. He smiled and turned to the other two people in the room with a look saying 'you should go'.

And as they shared one last look with eachother, they left the room.

──────────────

The older Midoriya woman stood up from her chair when the duo exited the hospital room.

"I know how stubborn she is. She does what she wants to, even though it would cost her. You'll get used to it." Her eyes went down to the floor. "She gets it from her father." She whispered.

The three took a long pause. "I didn’t know Naomasa had another sibling." Toshinori stated in a bit of a suprised voice.

Inko chuckled in a small tone that was filled with small amusement. "No, he doesn’t. Izumi just calls him that because me and him work on a lot of cases together, and because of that he visited our appartment a lot and after a while he became a part of our family. He's been by our side even more since..." She didn’t finish the sentance.

"Mrs. Midoriya?" A voice called.

Inko turned her head and came face to face with the doctor that has been kind enough to treat her daughter. The doctor gave her a small smile. "Your daughter should be in good enough health to be discharged, but we're going to preform a check up just to be sure we can let her go. After she gets out just make sure the bandages on her head stay put and you can take them off in a day or two. She could experience slight headaches, but those are normal right now."

Inko was nodding along and listening attentively to the doctor. "Is there anything more we should do besides that?"

"No, that’s all." They finished, and left.

After that Aizawa and Toshinori soon left after informing Inko about the school's decision to take a break and rest after the experience.

──────────────

"Mama, can we just stay home for a while?" Izumi asked after her checkup, bag full of clothes and other things in her hands. Her face looked healthyer, although still pale. She was wearing some clothes her mother took from her closet. "I'm just... really tired, okay?"

Inko gave her daughter a smile. "Of course, baby. We'll stay as long as possibly. Rest as much as you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Umi- means 'sea' in Japanese
> 
> I take Aizawa as a very awkward man who doesnt know how to deal with emotions lmao
> 
> Inko knows about Skinny Might btw


	12. Rain, Pain, But I Still Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family and pillow forts make everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Izumi gets the TLC she deserves
> 
> You would think i would write like a caffinated hipster cheetha in quarantine and i would say "You’re right." You know, like a liar. 
> 
> But seriously you guys, thanks for sticking around and waiting for the fic. I know i have a wack update scedule, and im so sorry for that. I get a lot of depressive episodes(not from quarantine) and writers block. It makes me happy that you like my fic and, as long as I get support, i will continue it. Thank you and i love you guys!
> 
> WARNING: Some parts of this chapter represent aftermath of trauma and depression. If that triggers you, please read with caution.

By the time they made it back to their appartment, it was sunset.

The mother and daughter duo were quiet as they entered through the door, making their way into their warm home. Family photos littered the walls and the constant smell of homecooked food lingerd in the air, despite the residents not being there for some time. The older of the two made her way towards the living room, leading the younger with a hand on her back. The mother sat her daughter down on the couch, putting some pillows around her in case she needed to grab something. The atmosfere was tense.

"I'm going to make dinner, sweetie. Do you want anything special for tonight?" Inko asked, a warm smile gracing her face as the crow feet around her eyes crinckled with the movement. Her daughter was very delacite right now and didn’t need to be set off by anything.

"..." Izumi's face had a kind smile and her features were soft, but her eyes looked deader then usual. That always happened with every falling up she experienced, but the last one happened years ago and she forgot the feeling, which made the emotions and bodily functions in her more raw. She was so fragile. "No." She replied in a monotone voice, barely above a whisper. Inko's hand on her shoulder lingered a few more moments before she pulled it away and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm making anmitsu*. Is that alright?" She asked before going.

"...yes." Izumi replied with a weak voice. "Thank you mama." Inko lit up for a second and left, content with her child getting better, even a bit.

Izumi was left alone with her thoughts.

Weakly grabbing a few pillows, she laid down on her side on the couch, putting one pillow behind her back, one underneath her head, and taking the last one into her arms, hugging it tightly. From her position she stared right ahead at the black screen of the turned off TV in front of her, looking right into her reflection.

She pulled down her illusion, looking at her reflection as her human ears were replaced by deer ones on top of her head, covered by green velvet the same shade as her hair, that slowly transioned to her human hair. Her other features were almost unnoticable; her fingers turned slightly pointier, and barely noticable velvet covered all her joints under her clothes. She felt her tail press up against the back of the couch. Nothing to hide anymore.

She kept staring at her reflection for what felt like hours. Memories replayed through her head. 

Pain.

Loss.

Pull.

Up.

Light.

It all made sense. And yet it didn't.

Izumi blinked. Her eyes were blurry.

She felt something going down her face. Strange. She pulled out her hand from under the cocoon she made and touched her cheek and pulled it away after she felt a wet trail. Oh. She was crying.

She kept looking at the finger that was wet from her tears.

She kept smiling.

_Don’t stop smiling. Stop smiling and you are weak. Show them you are fine. Don’t. Stop. Smiling._

_I know. I'm just so tired. I don't want to do this anymore. When will i finally rest? Be myself again? Live?_

_..._   
_I don’t know._

She put her hand down and broke eye contact with the reflection.

_Knock knock knock!_

Who could that be? They weren't supposed to have any visitors.

The door opened with a creek, followed by running footsteps. Only one pair had the key to their appartmen-

"ZUZUUUU!" Eri wailed as she ran towards the couch, faceslamming into the armrest Izumi's head was laying on. She would have laughed if she wasn’t the way she was now. But instead she only slightly turned her head to look at her two visitors(family).

Eri got back up from the floor and shuffled to Izumi, putting both of her hands on her cheeks and squishing them together. Her ruby eyes were shiny, wide and concerned, yet she still managed to look adorable with her little pout. Izumi felt some happiness spark inside her. She heard more footsteps, heavier and slow, and in came Dabi. He looked at her and furrowed his brows, which he quickly masked with a smirk.

"Hey squirt. Heard you got hurt bad and Inko invited us to come over-"

"For a _slumber party!_ " Eri inturrupted. Her eyes were filled with exitement. The greenette couldn’t help but mirror the expression. The white haired girl got her wrapped around her little fingers and she couldn't even be mad at the preciousness she radiated, even when she frustrated her.

"Dabi? Eri? Are you there?" Inko called out, exiting from the kitchen with a bit of rice flour on her apron and cheek, messily spreading it as she tried to clean it up with her sleeve. Eri turned her head to look at the oldest Midoriya, showing her small teeth as she sported a big grin. "GRANMAAAA!" She shouted as she pulled her hands away from Izumi's cheeks and ran to Inko, hugging her tightly. Izumi looked at them with a slightly bigger then before smile, watching them with fondness. The two made their way to the kitchen, as Eri usually wanted to help out, which left Dabi in the room with her.

He was looking at the floor, with a more serious expression. "...Why'd ya do it, kid?"

Her gaze went to the ground. She lost some of her previous joy. "...protect." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as he gained a more grim expression. "And who's protecting you? You can't keep doing this, dying to protect others. It’s going to destroy you inside-out eventually, and i can’t bear to see that. I may not say this a lot, but you’re still my fa- friend. If you can't protect yourself, then at least _stay alive._ And for the love of god, stop giving us heart attacks! The unicorn was crying her damn eyes out." He finished. She chuckled. Both of them knew she couldn't keep a promise like that, but at least she'll live. If not for herself, then for them. 

"Zuzu! Deedee! We made salad!" The youngest girl called from the kitchen.

Izumi got up from the couch, ears flopping towards the sounds made from the kitchen. She regained some of her strength, at least enough to last her a while. She looked up at Dabi, staring back at him just as he was staring at her.

"Thank you." She said in a gentle voice. He just nodded at her, and they made their way towards the kitchen together.

──────────────

"Zuzu, i think that was the best fruit salad of all time!" Eri exclaimed as she made her way to the living room with Izumi and Dabi following behind her. After all of them ate dinner, the three decided to have some fun before bed while Inko went to her room to sleep. The trio made the best pillow fort of all time, worthy of mighty kings(and queens) to rule upon all of the pillow land. 

"I'm telling ya toots, the pillows need to be stacked together to hold the blanket up! 'M not tellin' ya for the fifth time!" Izumi said inbetween giggles as the white haired little girl once again didn’t listen to her, instead choosing to put one pillow upwards to hold the blanket up. That quickly proved to be the wrong thing to do as the pillow fell, causing the blanket to fall completely on the small girl and swallow her whole. She ran around with the blanket still on her, causing the greenette to fall over laughing, her ears twiching and little tail wiggling slightly, and even causing Dabi to give in to a small chuckle.

After they got the blanket off of her and build the pillow fort, they decided to watch a movie. The hard part was choosing which one.

"I'm the oldest so what i say goes. We're watching 'Iron Man' and that’s it." Dabi said said as he crossed his arms, an annoyed expression overtaking his usual smirk. They've been at this for 30 minutes. "Well i wanna watch 'Bambi'!" Eri shouted, flailing her arms around in a 'blasphemy!' kind of way. Izumi chuckled to herself. She hadn’t had this much fun since her last hangout with Sol*.

"That's bushwa* Dabi and you know it. Eri, we've watched 'Bambi' 37 times already and yes, i counted." Izumi said to the two, causing them to quiet down. Good. They weren't gonna wake up Inko again. "How about we watch... 'Mary Poppins'?" She suggested. The two looked at eachother, almost like they were having a telepathic conversation. Izumi had a feeling it was about more then just movies. Then they looked at her. "YES!" The little girl shouted, putting her arms up as if she was at a concert. "Sure, why not. It’s good and it’s PG for the brat." Dabi shrugged.

And so, it was decided.

──────────────

Right as the movie finished, Izumi was, suprisingly, feeling... numb.

She was supposed to feel better. What happened to all the laughter in her? Is it just suddently all gone? _It didn't make sence. Why didn’t it make sence?_

She can’t be like this in front of her friends. She didn’t want to worry them.

She didn’t notice Eri and Dabi exchanging a concerned look between them, ruby eyes then going to the greenette full of decision to make the latter feel better.

"Zuzu..." The younger girl started as she sneeked up on the older of the two of them, going to her side and gently putting her hands on the bandages of Izumi's help. "D'ya want ear scratches?" Eri asked in a sweet voice as she put her small hands around the green deer ears and started scratching. In a minisecond, Izumi closed her eyes and leaned to the other girl to get closer and get more ear scratches, looking more relaxed then ever. Dabi made a small smile as he noticed the little green tail wiggling side to side like a puppys, or in this case, a fawns.

"Thank ya, darlin'..." Izumi said in a weak, but happy, voice. "You're a darb*, hon..." She followed up with a yawn, indicating she was ready for bed, despite the fact it was only 9pm.

With the help of Dabi and Eri, she was quickly put on the couch and tucked in with a lot of pillows. "She really needed it, huh?" Eri put a pillow under her own head and zipped up her small magenta sleeping bag. "Yeah. Hopefully she'll feel better tomorrow. The blonde is coming, yeah?" The scarred man questioned while getting in his own sleeping bag. "Yeah, Mirio's gonna make her feel better, just you wait." The littlest Midoriya said before they fell asleep. "Just you wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eri and Dabi are the best BFF's.
> 
> Anmitsu- a Japanese fruit salad(deers like to eat all kinds of plants;thats the reason its Izu's favorite)
> 
> Sol- Sol is short for Solomon, a reference to an Izuku from a fic one of my Discord people wrote! Check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538985/chapters/56460025
> 
> Bushwa- 1920's slang for 'Bullshit!'(don’t worry, Eri doesn’t know what it means!)
> 
> Darb- 1920's slang for 'A great person or thing'
> 
> Also, Bambi is my favorite Disney movie!


	13. Birds Of A Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Stuff happened.
> 
> Im sorry i was gone for so long. I know i probably let most of you down by not updating, but a lot of big things have happened in my life, and I've had to deal with a lot. If you're interested, there's a list below. I hope things like this won't happen again, though we never know.
> 
> 1\. Corona. Need i say more?  
> 2\. School. Stress. All that jazz. Yay.  
> 3\. Depression, anxiety, ADHD, PTSD, etc. And these are only ones that I'm 90% sure about.  
> 4\. Have to go to a weight loss camp up in the mountains for almost a whole month. Because im overweight. My risk of also going into cardiac arrest is significantly higher then normal, but not that high considering im not obese like those TLC people.  
> 5\. We got a puppy. She's a beagle and her name's Aria. She's turning 3 months old September 21st. I love her, even if she is worsening my already fucked up sleep schedule by waking up at 6am and sometimes 5am.  
> 6\. Online school. It's my only saving grace, and there's a number of reasons why i chose that that i won't get into.  
> 7\. Relationships. Recently found out that what my father has done is not considered 'normal', even if it was back in ye olden days. Trying to get past that.  
> 8\. Artblock and writersblock. Due to the pandemic and quarantine, i haven't been able to be inspired by anything.  
> 9\. Breakdowns. Had a lot of 'em.
> 
> I hope this cleared things up. My friends from the discord server were there for me and i just want to say: thank you. For being there for me in my hard times.
> 
> And thank YOU guys, for reading this fic and supporting me. Everyday i see more kudos from at least one person, and that's what keeps me going. Knowing that people like this.
> 
> So, thank you. For waiting, being patient, and supporting me. It means a lot.

Izumi woke up to the sound of pots and pans banging together.

Literally.

"DEEDEE! ZUZU! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!! GRANMA SAID TO GET YOUR BUTTS OUTTA BED AND EAT BREAKFAST!"

Izumi was on the floor due to Eri's... unique method of waking others up, her blanket that was previously covering her on the floor beside her and her pillow in front of her in her previous feeble attempt to throw it into the noise maker. Her eyes were wide open, still in slight shock because of the wakeup, and her ears were twitching in all directions listening for any more danger.

Seeing Eri in front of her, with a pot in one hand and a pan in the other, the older girl quickly pieced together what woke her up, her smile carrying a slight frustrated undertone.

"Erina Midoriya, what the heck were you doing?!"

Eri then proceeded to look at her with a look that could only be described as 'duh', her lower lip slightly pouting and one of her eyebrows lowered. "What does it look like i'm doing? I'm waking you up so we can all eat together!"

"Couldn't you just shake us awake?!"

The white haired 5 year old tilted her head in a cute way."But where's the fun in that?" She said with a pout. Izumi couldn't stay mad at her.

With a sigh, the older girl stood up and went to the still asleep Dabi, who had yet again been sleeping on the floor.

She gently kicked him in the ribs. "Wake up. C'mon. I need to eat and i'm going to starve if you don't get up." He turned opposite of her and muttered a 'then starve' as he buried his head in his hands to shield his eyes from the light.

Izumi wasn't impressed.

She summoned her staff and put the microphone end to Dabi's head.

An airhorn noise was heard, followed by the sound of Dabi jumping up and running away from her, only for his face to collide with the wall with a solid 'THUMP!' 

Both Eri and Izumi face palmed. This was going to be a long day.

──────────────

Eri was on the couch, raspberry cereal in her hands, some dribbling down her chin and watching the TV. Izumi, on the other hand, was eating boiled eggs on toast, elegantly sliced and a generous cup of cappuccino next to it on the little plastic yellow tray on the coffee table.

Meanwhile Dabi was straight up eating bread on the floor like a peasant.

"Shooooo," the little white haired girl started, mouth full of cereal, "wha' awe whe gon' do t'day?" She finished, mouth still full of the most sugary breakfast known to man. Izumi, eyes closed as she enjoyed her toast, nibbled a bit before speaking. 

"Eri, don't talk with your mouth full, dear." The red eyed child swallowed so much that she looked like she was from a cartoon, after which she repeated herself, this time with understandable words coming from her mouth. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Well, i was thinking about-" the teen was cut off by a knock at the door. All three of them looked at eachother, confusion etched onto their faces as to who would be knocking this early in the morning.

Izumi got up from her spot, not noticing Dabi trying to steal a little bit of the sliced eggs only for his hand to be slapped away by Eri who was still looking at the TV with her mouth full again, and went to see who was there at this hour.

She slowly opened the door, and her facial expression went from confused to pleasantly surprised in a millisecond.

Mirio was waiting at the door, bag full of what she assumed to be snacks by her sence of smell in one hand and... flowers in the other? They looked like daisies.

The grin on the blond's face was sheepish, but she could see it in his eyes that he was worried. She didn't like that. But nonetheless, she smiled as bright as she could, which wasn't much but she was trying, and greeted one of her dear friends at the door. "Mirio! Hello, hello! What a pleasant suprise seeing you here, my dear friend! What seems to be the problem?" She said in her cheery announcer voice. His expression softened, going to sheepish to fond. Then it got a hint of worry.

"I came here as soon as i heard what happened. All Might told me, and Dabi called and filled in bits and pieces of what he knew." He paused, seemingly in thought of what he was going to say and choosing his words carefully. Izumi watched him with slightly wide eyes, which to him looked tired then usual. "I was worried, Izumi. That was so, so dangerous. I'm not dumb and i know what you can do, but that doesn't mean you need to do it." There was silence. "I hate it when you get hurt." Izumi had the barest hint of a sad smile, eyes downcast and burning holes into the floor. He was looking at her with sadness and worry, eyes half lidded and mouth pressed into a thin line.

"... If i promise to try to be more careful, would you worry less?" She asked in a quiet voice. He chuckled. "I'm going to worry no matter what, but that's a start at least." He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tic he seemed to pick up in the time they have known eachother. Suddently, Eri came out, bits of cereal and milk atound her mouth and a look in her eyes that meant either no one was sleeping in the next 24 hours or she was gonna crash harder than anything else.

"Mimi! What're you doing here? Are those snacks?!" She rambled, taking the bag and going inside faster than light. The the teens at the door looked at one another and srarted giggling, all tension from before seemingly forgoten.

"Wanna come inside? There's food. So get your ass over here and accept my friendship."

"On it," the blond replied in a chuckle as he went inside with her.

The door closed.

──────────────

"Double shell defense motherfucker!" Izumi yelled as she held up both middle fingers at Dabi, who was now furiously throwing his game controller on the ground and began chasing the girl, who in turn started running away from him and going around in the entire appartment. There were footsteps on the ceiling.

Mirio shook his head as he unplugged the game console. "Mario Kart was a mistake."

"Tell me about it," replied Eri.

Izumi ran behind the tall blond as a futile attempt at escaping and surviving the wrath of Dabi, who could have as well have had the flames from the 9th circle of Hell in his eyes. The taller of the boys let out a loud sigh, an example of being done with someone's shit. "Alright alright, break it up you two, break it up."

The green haired girl looked from behind him to see a calmed down Dabi, though not without receiving the meanest glare she has ever seen. And that's saying something, considering she knows Bakugo, who's probably fueled by anger, sustained by hate and powered with violence.

The blond turned around to make sure the little green demon wasn't hurt and then flashed a smile as to reassure her. A bit of pink dusted both of their cheeks.

Dabi turned around to make vomiting noises.

──────────────

Mirio was putting the head of their paper mache piñata Eri wanted to have in her room onto the neck, the glue still dripping from some places and colour and other unknown substances staining his hands, his shirt and, somehow, his hair and face. "IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIIIVE!" He dramatically exclaimed.

This caused positive reactions from his friends, mostly Izumi, who had a red face from laughing so much, and Eri, who was full on giggling, all the while Dabi rolled his eyes, though his smile was fond.

──────────────

"So. Who broke it?" The greenette said as she pointed to the broken plate on the floor. "I'm not mad, i just want to know."

The group was quiet. The cheerier of the two guys decided to speak. "It was me, i broke it, I'll pay for it-" "-no, no ya didn't."

_**A little while later...** _

**Deer Gorl posted a video in The Three Musketeens**

**Deer Gorl: I predict 10 minutes from now they'll be at eachother's throats**

**CB: Oh wow**

──────────────

"Well, guys, it's been nice seeing ya. I had fun today."

The three guests stood outside the door of the apartment, Dabi giving a sleeping Eri a piggyback ride, and Mirio, who's hands were carrying a box filled with leftovers from the all-you-can-eat buffet that Inko Midoriya called a lunch that the woman practically threatened him if he didn't take it.

"Eh, same to you too, midget." The scarred man bantered back. This caused the girl to smile. "Hasta la vista, asshole. Make sure she doesn't get you to burn the table to ashes again." "That was one time and you know it." "Sure i do."

She turned to the other hero-in-training. She smiled a real, genuine smile. "It was real nice hanging out with you again Mimi. Gonna see you soon?"

The guy gave a small chuckle. "Probably not, considering i need to train a lot. But I'll call you whenever im free. That ok?" Small pink dusted her cheeks, almost unnoticeable, and she gave a small grin. "Perfect.Bye!" "See ya." "Bye Zu!"

She closed the door and leaned her back on it. Her ears were pinned against her head, a starstruck look on her face.

_I'm happy. I'm safe._

She started walking further into the apartment to clean up the mess they made.

_His hair shines like gold. And he has a nice smile._

She stopped in her tracks.

_Oh._

_**Oh.** _

_**Oh no.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts I've learned from writing this chapter:  
> 1\. Mario Kart destroys souls  
> 2\. Mirio is canonicaly taller then Dabi  
> 3\. I've been informed that im way funnier then i think i am  
> 4\. Being in a hospital makes you insanely productive.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr ](https://doeeyesanddeals.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Discord ](https://discord.gg/erYjMeu)
> 
> I love comments, so if you have the time and energy, comment here!
> 
> Stay tuned~


End file.
